Sing Like An Angel, Shine Like A Star
by M.MDelphine4
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is a homeless girl with a troubled past. Natsu Dragneel is famous singer for the band Dragon Slayer. When Natsu catches Lucy singing, feelings swell inside him, and soon enough Lucy too catchs those feelings. But, being from such different worlds would make a relationship hard. Will the couple make it? Or will the struggles prove to difficult to deal with? AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Sing Like An Angel, Shine Like A star**

 _ **Authors Note**_ _:_

 _Dear amazing readers,_

 _Thanks a ton for clicking on my story, and for even considering reading it. I'm sure you don't want to read a huge author's note so I'll do my best to keep it short-ish (sorry, but knowing me, keeping it short isn't an option!). I wanted to tell you a few things about the story, and I don't plan on having one of these notes every chapter, because knowing me, my letter will end up longer than the story! First of this is an AU (I don't know what that is exactly but I have a slight clue. It's when it's not in the original circumstances of the story. But more like the whole fairy tail in high school or in my case fairy tail band). If you'd like you should leave a comment or whatever it's called telling me_ _ **exactly**_ _what it means. Now where was I? Oh yeah! So if you are gonna PM me or leave a comment, good for it. Constructive criticism is welcome, and compliments obviously are too! And I will update the next chapter as soon as I get five comments (or whatever they are called). If and when I get those five I will update the next chapter and that's how it will work for all the rest of the chapters. So please comment. I'm doing this to make sure people are interested. I'm not gonna write a story no one wants to read you know? Okay… So I see I've been talking for a while. I should shut up now huh? Okay okay! Don't gotta tell me twice. See ya! And enjoy!_

 _Forever After,_

 _The author Madalyn!_

 _**********_ _((_ _・⊥・_ _))_ _***********_

Lucy awoke to the rays of sunshine peeking through the tattered sheet she used for a curtain. With a yawn and a stretch of her arms, she sat up and stared at the sheet that was hanging and slowly moving in the breeze. The window behind it was more of a hole in the wall than a window. She stood up from the blanket that she lay on top of. Her mother had given her that blanket, and besides her snow white Labradors retriever, Plue, it was the only thing in her 'home' that mattered. Though the place was more of a shelter than a home. It was an old abandoned store off of Flintwood Avenue. There had been reports that it was haunted so no one dared to venture inside, let alone live in the place. But, young Lucy Heartfilia had little choice in the matter. She needed shelter, and the run down building offered such.

The place was small. Before it was shut down it served as a souvenir shop for the grand city of Magnolia! Now that Lucy had taken residence there, she had added her blanket. She had it laid right behind where the register had been. The blanket was maneuvered into a sleeping bag position and served as a makeshift bed.

Shelves were everywhere in the old wore down shop. Some had snow globes, and shot glasses, while others had magnets and key rings. The store used to be like any other souvenir shop.

An item in the story that Lucy had become obsessed with ever since she stepped foot in the building was a small ukulele. She loved to sing, and she had this beautiful voice. The ukulele took place of her old guitar back home and after playing it for a while she had become very good with it. She wrote songs to match the lovely sound that flowed out of the ukulele. And every now and then she would sing covers.

You see, for Lucy, singing was her only way to make enough money to buy food. She would go to Magnolia Park everyday around three o'clock in the afternoon. At least that's when she thinks she is going there. The watch she has is busted for the most part and is a good hour and a half behind. So in reality, she usually gets to the park at about four thirty. Although, it works out pretty well considering she performs right outside of the fancy restaurant Edolas, and the people get to watch a show before they go out to dinner. She has certain people who always come to her park performances to hear her original songs and her ukulele.

Today was no different. When her watch read three o'clock, she would be in Magnolia Park singing away. But first she had to wake up to see the run down building around her.

She looked to her side to her little dog that was wagging his tail wildly. "Hey Plue! How are you doing this beautiful morning?" Even with her situation and all that has occurred in her past, Lucy still managed to be positive and happy. Plue barked in response to her question. "Are you hungry boy?!" The dog jumped up and down, then positioned itself in a begging stance, with his tongue hanging out. "Then you are in luck! Yesterday after my performance I went out to buy you a special treat!" At the word treat, his tail went wagging and he happily barked.

Lucy stood from her blanket, and walked over to a shelf where she kept her food. Sitting by an old plastic shopping bag was a dog bone. She took it out of its plastic wrap then handed it to the dog after having him sit and give paw. She laughed at her dog as he devoured the treat within a minute.

"I slept in Plue. It's already two in the afternoon. I have to get ready!" She rushed off to the back of the shop where the try on rooms where and changed from the old ragged shirt to a faded pink sun dress. On it were a few holes due to hungry months, but they were on the lower portion of the dress. So the skin that was showing was okay to be shown. Basically, it wasn't scandalous. She threw her golden blonde hair up into a messy bun, because the knots made it far too difficult to throw into a normal hairdo or simply keep down. She studied herself in the mirror next to the sunglasses stand. Her face was clearly dirty and her eyes showed distress and sadness, but behind it was a small glimmer of hope. Looking into her eyes was like looking into Pandora's box. She sighed at the reflection she saw, clearly displeased. Plue gave her a sad look and out of her peripherals she noticed the sad dog.

She placed a smile on her face and squatted to the same level as the pouty faced pup. "Hey," she said as she placed a hand on his head ruffling his fur, "I'm okay Plue, I just wish I could change the circumstances. But, you know," she looked around at the shop and grabbed a snow globe off the shelf. She wiped the dust of with her hand before displaying it to the dog and giving it a good shake. She looked at the dog as his ears perked up in confusion and amusement, "we could have it a lot worse Plue. We could be stuck in this thing!" Her smile became more like her trademark smile of happiness and kindness. At the sight of his masters cheerfulness, he perked up. "That's my boy! Now I have to go!" She picked up her ukulele before calling back to Plue, "Hold down the fort for me!" She laughed and began running, knowing she was running late. She couldn't afford to lose any of her audience due to her lack of punctuality.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

She arrived a minute or two late, but everyone still seemed to be there. They all noticed how out of breath she was and as she attempted to catch her breath she spoke, "Sorry- sorry I'm- late everyone. I got- held up." Everyone nodded their heads as if to say, 'it's cool. Now sing!'

Bending down, she grabbed the ukulele and began strumming. Everyone listened to the beautiful sound of the ukulele and smiled.

" _Taking in a breath of ice cold air  
Is anyone even there  
I could say I'm a standout  
But what would that be about  
So here I go  
About to let goooo_

 _I can hold onto all I have  
And do only all I can  
I will always promise to try  
After I say these goodbyes  
But I'm only human  
You can't expect me, to always win  
You can't ask to see, where I've been  
Have a little more faith  
Give me a little more space  
To be human to be human_

 _Didn't expect it all to dissipate  
I really thought, you would wait  
And stick around  
Turns out, you are never to be found  
Leaving me all alone  
That's a sucky way to goooo_

 _I can hold onto all I have  
And do only all I can  
I will always promise to try  
After I say these goodbyes  
But I'm only human  
You can't expect me, to always win  
You can't ask to see, where I've been  
Have a little more faith  
Give me a little more space  
To be human to be human_

 _Please don't leave me  
Please say I'm dreaming  
Please don't leave me  
Please say I'm dreaming  
Oh oh oh  
Please don't leave me  
Just say the is a horrible dream  
Don't leave me  
I'm only dreaming!_

 _I don't know what else to do  
Can't say anything other than, I miss you  
I could've been a better daughter  
You could have been a better father  
But forgive and forget  
Don't you get itttt!_

 _I can hold onto all I have  
And do only all I can  
I will always promise to try  
After I say these goodbyes  
But I'm only human  
You can't expect me, to always win  
You can't ask to see, where I've been  
Have a little more faith  
Give me a little more space  
To be human to be human_

 _I asked for a lot  
And I was wrong  
But you know what_

 _I'm only human after all!  
Sometimes I crash into a wall!  
And other times I happen to fall!  
Cause I'm only human  
After all_" she finished the song with tears on her cheeks and they were still falling from her eyes. The audience clapped and she passed around a hat and people placed coins and bills in the cap.

 **Meanwhile elsewhere**

Natsu, a boy with pink hair (although he insists it to be salmon colore), a tan skin tone, and he was wearing white jeans, a tank top hoodie, and black sandals, was at the restaurant  
Edolas with his friends and band mates. They were all part of the band Dragon Slayer. At the table was Gajeel Redfox, an eighteen year old guy with long black hair and iron studs in his face. He played guitar and was a background singer on occasion. Then there was Gray Fullbuster. An eighteen year old boy with blue-black hair and a lighter complexion. He was the band's drummer but was tone deaf and never sang. Then Wendy Marvell, a young girl, age 14, with dark blue hair worn in pigtails. She played keyboard and sang background to most of the bands songs. Natsu was lead singer. And like the other boys was eighteen. The band's manager Erza Scarlet also sat at the table. She was twenty and had scarlet red, long hair.

They sat in a back room of the restaurant so they wouldn't be disturbed. All the windows in the room were open and they faced a mysterious group surrounding one person that Natsu couldn't see. Natsu stood from the table to get a better view, as the group all said questions about his strange act.

"Shh!" He demanded, as he walked over towards the window and a wonderful voice filled the room. He leaned over the window to see if he could see where the voice was coming from, but to no avail. He climbed onto the window sill and saw the top of someone's head. Blonde hair tied into a messy bun. He wanted to see the person up close.

He hopped out of the window as all of his band mates screamed "Natsu!" in unison. He pulled his hood over his head throwing on a pair of shades that hung from the collar of the tank top hoodie. Walking over to the crowd, he prayed that nobody would notice him as the famous Natsu Dragneel. And though it was risky, he knew he had to see this girl. From the window he could only see her head and he wanted more! He pushed his way through the crowd and everyone seemed to engrossed in her music to notice. When he got to the front he watch as she strummed away and as tears slid down her cheeks.  
 _"Please don't leave me  
Please say I'm dreaming  
Please don't leave me  
Please say I'm dreaming  
Oh oh oh  
Please don't leave me  
Just say the is a horrible dream  
Don't leave me  
I'm only dreaming_!" He was stunned by her singing and how moving her song was. He stared in awe at the blonde girl, then finally noticed her tattered dress. He noticed how faded it was. It was practically rags. His attention moved to her face and he saw the dirt all over it. _Dam_! He thought. _What kind of hell does she go through_? Soon enough the song had come to an end and everyone was clapping. Natsu wasn't trying to stand out so he too clapped. As she passed a hat around he noticed her wiping away the tears that made the song so moving. When the hat made it's way to him, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a fifty dollar bill. To Natsu, fifty dollars wasn't a huge deal. He had tons to go around. He walked up to the blond and handed her hat.  
"Thank you sir!" She said with a bow of the head. He watched her scan the money in the hat, her eyes landing on the fifty. More tears welled in her eyes and her hand flew to cover her mouth.  
He walked away, and sat on a nearby bench and listened as she sang more lovely songs.  
"Natsu! What are you doing!?" Gray called over to him.  
 _Shit! Gray what the hell!? You trying to get me mobbed by a bunch of creepy teen girls!?_ He screamed in his head but kept his voice quiet. If he spoke then he would confirm that he is Natsu.  
"Natsu!? As in the Natsu Dragneel!?" A girl squealed and looked over to Gray's direction, and chuckled when he saw the terrified look on Gray's face. "It's Gray Fullbuster! Natsu must be nearby then!" The girls all ran at Gray and Gray too, ran, but Gray was running away.  
Natsu could have fallen over in a fit of laughter but held it back as to not give up his identity. He looked back over in the direction of the blonde, realizing the music had ended. He saw as she stared in confusion over the fact that three fourths of her audience disappeared. She sighed and had looked hurt. There was a pang in Natsu's chest.  
She took it as her cue to leave and be done for the day. She told the remaining people she would be back tomorrow, same time same place, then started walking back to her 'home', or rather, place of residence.  
Natsu was intrigued by the blonde who obviously has been through alot, and wanted to know more. He stood and followed behind her at a great distance.  
She turned onto Flintwood Avenue, when she started feel like she was being followed. Suspicious, she turned around, but saw no one there. Still, she was unable to shake the feeling that someone was following her. She picked up the pace and she was in front of the old souvenir shop when she turned around once more to be sure she was alone. She took a breath and entered the building.  
"Hmm?" Natsu questioned, confused by her actions. "Why would she go into the old Souvenirs & Such? That place closed down so long ago, presumed to be haunted." He laughed a little. "What a silly idea!"  
He walked up to the building and looked through the glass doors that had an old, slightly torn sticker that said 'push'. He saw her playing with Labrador retriever and smiling. He could slightly hear her throw a small crack in the door causing it to never close all the way.  
"How was your day Plue? I missed you boy! Guess what!?" Natsu watched the dogs ears perk up in response. "Someone gave me a fifty dollar tip!" The dog barked happily. "I know right! We will eat good tomorrow. I wasn't able to stop and get us food on my way back today Plue. I'm sorry, but I felt like someone was following me, and I got scared. I'll treat you to something good tomorrow. And me too! I haven't had a real meal in so long. It'll be nice!"  
Natsu couldn't help but feel bad. Here this girl had the same talent as him, but while he was doing great in life, she was homeless, alone, and hungry. He opened up the door and the bell went off, completely startling Lucy. She fell to the ground and stared up at the mysterious man in the building, her hands bracing her.  
"Wh- who ar- ar- are you?" She asked, terrified, while Plue barked wildly at the stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _I actually am gonna keep this note short. So I was so happy to read those first freviews! They made my day! Y'all are such sweethearts! And I understand there weren't five reviews at the time I am posting this but ten people were following the story so I considered it close enough. Anyway, as promised, here is chapter two, posted as soon as I saw there were five of something. The process will be the same for this chapter. I will post the next chapter if and when I get five reviews from chapter two (I'm going to enforce that rule this time! Maybe... I don't know... I just like sharing my work. But I'm going to try to enforce that rule). Its not to be rude but just to be sure people actually care to read my story. Anyhow, enjoy this chapter! I had tons of fun writing it! Hopefully you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! Oh and quick disclaimer that i feel is rather obvious, I do not own Fairy Tail! But I do own the song that Lucy sang in the previous chapter. Its an original of mine, so if you ever use it, please give me credit! Thank You! Yeah, I know, i promised a short author's note. I can't help it! I love to talk! Bye now and Enjoy!_

 _Forever After,_

 _The Author, Madalyn_

 _*_ _･゜ﾟ･_ _*:._ _｡_ _.._ _｡_ _.:*_ _･_ _'(*_ _ﾟ▽ﾟ_ _*)'_ _･_ _*:._ _｡_ _. ._ _｡_ _.:*_ _･゜ﾟ･_ _*_ _((_ _・_ _x_ _・_ _))_ _((_ _・⊥・_ _))_

Lucy stared at the pink haired man who had invaded the building. Her breath was caught in her throat as she tried to scream, but no words came out. Natsu could see the fearful look on her face and quickly attempted to make himself look friendlier. He pulled off his hood, and slid the sunglasses off of his face.

"It's okay!" He said putting his hands up to show he had no weapons, as well as no intention of inflicting any pain to her. "I'm not here to hurt you. I was intrigued by your appearance and your angelic voice. You looked like hell warmed over, but you still sang beautifully."

Lucy managed to find her voice and swallowed hard before speaking. "You were the one following me?" _Is that seriously what I ask! Idiot!_ She thought, yelling at her chosen words.

Natsu smiled a shy smile then brought his hand to scratch the back of his neck. He was clearly nervous. "Yeah, th- that was me." He laughed shyly before continuing, "but I promise I am _not_ a stalker!"

Lucy found his nerves slightly cute then realizing what she was thinking snapped out of it, cursing herself. _What the hell am I thinking?! He was following me, and stalking is not cute!_ "If you were following me, then you must have been stalking me! Who are you?!" Her heart was racing and her fear level was rising each second she was in his presence. She thought back to when she was a child and she was back home. Back to the time when someone had broken into the Heartfillia household.

~ **Flashback~**

Six year old Lucy was playing with her dolls when she heard the sound of shattering glass. She ran to the noise assuming Mrs. Aries, the housemaid, had dropped glassware and needed help cleaning it up. When her little legs finally reached her desired destination she fell to the ground at the sight. There was a man, taking things off of the shelves that lined the walls. Crystal vases, figurines, paintings, all gone! She stared in horror as the man turned around to move onto another room and his large black eyes landed on her.

'Ay! Aldo! Looks like a runt is home." He spoke to his red haired companion, who at the mention of his name turned around to see a startled Lucy. "What should we do with her?"

He eyed the child before making a final decision. "Dispose of her." he simply stated the order and the black eyed, brown haired man approached young Lucy who backed up in response.

Her back came into contact with a wall and she realized the man was getting closer. She found enough courage to stand and sprint off. He little legs felt weighed down, and her speed was slow, but she knew she had to try. "Mommy! Mommy! Help me!" she screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her mom had proper maternal instincts and soon enough sweeped her child up into her loving hold.

"It's alright now sweety. I've got you." Her mother, Layla, said as she ran for the bedroom. Chasing not far behind them was black eyes. Layla knew she needed to lose this guy, and thankfully the house was huge and full of hallways. So she turned and turned again, and again. Soon enough he wasn't behind them. She quickly ran into her room, and darted for the closet.

"Where's daddy?" Young Lucy asked her mother.

"He's safe." She said, and reached for the handle on the closet door, swinging it open and opening up a hidden door that was hidden behind all the clothes. She placed Lucy in the compartment. "You stay in here until I or daddy come and get you, okay Luce?" She simply nodded and her mom closed the door, leaving Lucy in the dark.

Her mother left the closet, but didn't have enough time to close the closet's door. For, soon enough, the man knocked the door down, seething with anger. Lucy cracked open the door so she could look and see her mom. She watched her mom look strong and stare the man in the eye as he held a gun up to her.

"Where is the brat?!" He demandingly asked. His finger was shaking on the trigger, and Lucy swallowed hard, braving the sight. She wanted to jump in front of her mother, or scream, or do something, anything. But her whole body was frozen in fear.

"My daughter?" Layla asked nonchalant. "She is in a different room, duh!" she said teasing him for his stupidity. "You think I'd keep her by my side, where if you caught up to me we would both be goners. That wouldn't be very motherly."

Black eyes' face was boiling with anger. He didn't like having his patience tested. He pulled the trigger on the gun in his hands, striking Layla right in the chest. Her body fell to the ground, and Lucy watched in horror as her mother's eyes rolled back. Blood was pouring from her chest. Lucy slowly closed the door no longer wanting to watch her mother's blonde hair go red, and her blue shirt become purple.

Silent tears fell from her cheek. She was in such a state of shock, she couldn't weep or sob. She could only sit, and stare into the darkness of the room and wait for her father to retrieve her.

Hours had passed. Maybe days. Lucy couldn't tell. All she could think was darkness. The word repeated itself in her head, over and over again. No feelings were associated with the word accept fear. She sat in pure terror. Every now and then another tear would fall, keeping her eyes red and puffy.

Her dad opened the door in the closet and sighed in relief. He watched as she muttered something under her breath. In a hushed, rough voiced whisper she was repeating, "darkness, darkness, darkness."

"Hey baby," her dad said putting a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort his petrified daughter.

Her head darted up, her eyes piercing, and her words froze. She quickly spoke once more, "I'm scared of the dark!" And with that she broke into a full cry. Sobs jolting her body as her hands covered her eyes. Her dad scooped her up into his arms and brought her to her room where she slowly cried herself to sleep.

 **~End Of Flashback~**

Tears fell from Lucy's eyes. "Who are you?!" She repeated, a sob shaking her body.

Natsu didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort the girl, to help her. But his his help would only frighten her further. "My name is Natsu Dragneel. And please don't cry. I don't want to be the reason for your tears."

She looked up at him slightly shocked. "Y- you ar- aren't the r- r- reason. Not completely anyway." She took a deep breath and stood. "What do you want?" She attempted a brave face, but tears slid down, although in Natsu's eyes, she looked strong. Her determined face, reached a whole new level when she shed silent tears.

"I want to help you! Is this where you live?" Lucy nodded her head. "Come to Fairy Tail Records. They board all of us over there, and with your voice I'm sure they will take you in as well."

She scoffed. "I have to audition for a room?" She let out a slight laugh. It did sound rather odd.

"Not really, but more like, you show Makorav whatcha got and they say whether you're in or not. And if they like your voice, then you'll sign a contract with them and part of the deal is a room." Natsu explained to the confused blonde.

"Are you saying, my music could be famous?! My songs heard world wide?!" She asked, completely stunned by the information she had just been told.

"With your talent, I don't doubt it." He said with his signature smile.

"Wait, earlier you said _us?_ " She said, and Natsu nodded to confirm her statement. "Does that mean you stay there, and that _you_ are signed there?"

It was Natsu's turn to be confused. "You have never heard of me?! Ouch! That stings!"

Lucy let out a slight chuckle. "If you haven't noticed, I don't have a T.V to hear the latest gossip. And I can't afford magazines. Sooo…" her voice trailed off. "Wait a second! When I was performing everyone left to chase after someone named Natsu. At least that's what I gathered from there screaming. _You_ ruined my performance."

Natsu got all nervous again. "Actually that was my band mate, Gray's, fault."

Lucy simply crossed her arms. "Whatever." she sighed. "Alright. You can take me there. To Fairy Tail. But if your lying and try to attack me-"

"I won't." Natsu said, cutting her off. He opened up the front door to lead her out, but she put her hand out to signal him to wait.

"Plue! Grab my uke!" she called out to her dog the ran behind the counter grabbing her blanket, neatly folding up the old thing. Plue ran in front of her, the handle of the ukulele case in his mouth. "Alright, let's go boy!" With that she walked over to the door allowing Natsu to lead the girl and her dog to Fairy Tail Records.

~~~⊂((・x・))⊃~~~

Lucy had seen the building twice before now. Once when she was younger her dad brought her to the town of Magnolia, because he had an important deal with someone here. The other time was only three years back when she first moved into the run down shop and she wanted to show Plue the biggest building _ever._

Even though she had seen it before, it still looked bigger than she remembered. Natsu took notice to her intense staring. "Cool huh?"

"It's bigger. It wasn't this big last I saw it." Lucy stated, partially talking to Natsu.

"They added an addition last year. You'll probably be staying in that part of the building. It's really nice, but gramps doesn't like me in there. He thinks I'll destroy the place." He crossed his arms, mock pouting. Lucy smiled at him when he turned back to her smiling back, her smile faded, her cheeks filling with an intense blush. "I never got your name."

"L- L- Lucy, L- Lucy H- Heart- Heartfillia." She said still flustered. Natsu's eyes widened at her name.

"Heartfillia?!" He said, still staring in shock. "There is no way! What are you doing here if you're a Heartfillia?!"

"Before my dad passed away, he had refused to leave me anything, still blaming me for my mom's death. So I got nothing, but I'm fine with that. I don't want anything from that bastard anyway." He could see the anger and pain in her eyes, and felt bad for bringing up the subject.

Changing the topic he said, "Let's go inside!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her inside. As soon as they were inside Lucy instantly felt self-conscious. Everyone was dressed so expensively. Even they didn't have a fancy style, they still wore clothes that probably cost hundreds. "Mira!" Natsu called out waving over a white haired girl with pretty blue eyes.

"Hey Natsu! Everyone has been worried about you! Where have you been?!" Mira exclaimed.

"I was getting this girl. She has an amazing voice and she really needs a place to stay." Natsu stated, motioning to Lucy.

Mira seemed to finally see her torn clothes, and dirtied face, and pained expression. "I don't think her name is 'this girl'. What's your name dear?" Mira asked, grabbing the blondes hand.

"My name is Lucy. Its nice to meet you." She said cheerfully, but still, she was nervous. What if she got all excited about nothing and ended up unwelcome at Fairy Tail Records?

"So you have a good voice?" Lucy nodded to Mira's question. "And you need a place to stay?" Again she nodded. "Alright well let's take you to Makorav."

"No need Mira, I am right here." He said to Mira and Mira smiled brightly, then the short old man Lucy presumed to be Makorav turned to her and said, "Let's hear you sing."

"What do you want me to sing sir?" She asked, swallowing hard due to nerves.

"Your voice, your choice." He smiled at her. She took a glance at Natsu who just nodded in response. She considered one of her originals but decided that she didn't want to risk him not liking it.

She squatted to the ground motioning for plue to give her the Ukulele. She took the instrument out of its case and took a deep breath, before she started strumming one of her favorite songs that she had converted to ukulele.

" _I gathered up all, all the sticks and stones_

 _Built a wall, to keep out the ghosts_

 _But they walk through walls_

 _And I'm trapped inside._

 _Oh Oh_

 _Oh Oh"_ originally her singing was very quiet, but as she cont nued her confidence rose and she began to sing with more power.

" _Filled my lungs, up with air_

 _And hoped they'd carry me off_

 _like a hot air balloon somewhere_

 _But now I can't breath_

 _I'm still on the ground_

 _Oh oh_

 _oh oh_

 _Where there's shadow there is light_

 _Love is in the battle cry_

 _Even in the darkest night_

 _There is shadow and there is light_

 _Oh there is light"_ Her eyes were closed and she could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks.

" _When your world, falls apart_

 _Every question opens up a new room in_

 _Your heart_

 _And now you get lost_

 _Wandering the halls_

 _Oh oh_

 _oh oh_

 _Where there's shadow there is light_

 _Love is in the battle cry_

 _Even in the darkest night_

 _There is shadow and there is light_

 _Oh there is light_

 _Love is in the battle cry_

 _Oh oh_

 _Oh oh_

 _Oh oh_

 _Oh ohhh_

 _Oh oh_

 _Where there's shadow there is light_

 _Love is in the battle cry_

 _Even in the darkest night_

 _There is shadow and there is light_

 _Hold your heart up to the fire_

 _Walk across the razor wire_

 _Even in the cruelest fight_

 _Love is in the battle cry_

 _Love is in the battle cry_

 _Oh oh_

 _Oh ohhhhh_

 _Oh oh"_ She finished, out of breath and panting. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked around. So many people had gathered around her, standing in awe. Mira was beaming a bright smile, as well as was Natsu.

Makorav cleared his throat. "That was…" He started, his face completely serious and his eyes closed, hands behind his back. Lucy awaited the rejection. "Incredible!" He sprang into the air, hands flailing. Lucy's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Told you that you would have no problem getting in." Natsu wore a smirk that basically said, yeah, I'm always right! She gave him a playful shove and tingles shot through him. _Am I falling for her? She is just so sweet, and beautiful. And her voice! My god! It's incredible! I'll make my move soon enough._ He had decided he would win over the lovely Lucy Heartfillia. But, for now, he would just let her enjoy her moment.

Makorav had calmed down a bit, but he was still beaming while everyone else was applauding. Makorav lifted his hand up, and the applause died down. "Mira, please take Lucy to her room and Natsu, you show her around." He winked at Natsu and Natsu blushed.

Lucy took a moment to look around at all the people still standig in awe, her smile extending from ear to ear. She sighed and looked down at Plue. "We're home!"

 _ **Super Quick Authors Note:**_

 _Just real quick. This song was not mine. The song used was Battle Cry by Kyler England. And I wanted to give a quick shout out to **Oliviadbell**! Your message made my morning. Review, favorite, follow, PM me, or whatever really! Thanks a bundle for reading my fanfiction! Love ya! See you next chapter!_

 _Forever After,_

 _The Author, Madalyn_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _So it appears I owe all of you a huge apology! I promised that I would upload as soon as I had five reviews and I just checked at 10:30 p.m and my reaction was bittersweet. I was so happy to see all your kind words and a special thanks to the guest who helped me with the definition of AU (I seriously needed that!), but my happiness crashed when I realized I was unprepared and had yet to write chapter three. So I'm a little late on updating and for that I sincerely apologize! So I am gonna stay up and write this chapter, upload it, and then fall asleep. Don't get me wrong, I may be writing this in a rush, but this chapter will be far from sloppy and I'm gonna attempt to keep it at two thousand or more words! I want to thank all of you who have favorited or followed or reviewed! It makes me amazingly happy! Now without further ado, chapter three everybody!_

 _Forever After,_

 _The Author, Madalyn_

 _********_ _((_ _・⊥・_ _))_ _*********_

Mira was thrilled while showing Lucy to her new room at Fairy Tail Records. Natsu trailed behind the two females, not wanting to do anything to possibly upset the super kind, yet she-devilish MiraJane Strauss. While walking up to the room Mira wouldn't shut up, and though Natsu found her constant jabbering annoying, Lucy seemed pleased. She wasn't annoyed in the slightest cause she was far too happy to be talking to another girl who had previously insisted that they were friends. Friends was a rather unfamiliar thing to Lucy.

Before she moved out and into the abandoned shop she never had friends. She tried making friends at a point, but things always went wrong and she would find out they were just a bunch of gold diggers after her money. Therefore, she gave up on friends a long time ago. But now, talking with Mira, she couldn't believe all that she had missed out on.

"I have tried countless times to get Makorav to give me one of these new rooms! They are so much nicer than the old ones! But so far only three girls have gotten one of these rooms." Mira sighed sadly at the fact that she was not one of those three.

"Oh?" Lucy inquired. "And who might those three be? And why are they only girls?" She questioned the white haired beauty.

"Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser, and now you! And Gajeel was supposed to get one of the rooms but shortly after he was invited to this label, he was introduced to Dragon Slayer. They thought he should have room by one of his band mates, so they gave him the room by Natsu which was were Levy stayed but she was glad to move to the new addition." She crossed her arms and gave a loud 'Humph!' before saying, "Lucky Levy!"

Lucy gave out a small laugh remembering when her parents would call her 'Lucky Lucy'. They had decided on her name by seeing the 'K' on a sign that said 'Lucky' failing to light up. It sounded like a fun story and made her parents sound fun too, but after her mother's murder her dad had become so cold and distant, he had completely refused to ever call her 'Lucky Lucy' again, claiming it reminded him of Layla all too much. The laugh that slowly omitted from her mouth faded to heavy sigh due to the sadness the memory brought with it.

Natsu didn't fail to notice the pain in Lucy's eyes. She was suffering. Lucy wore a rather similar look when Natsu had entered the shop. Focusing on that look in her eyes, Natsu attempted to imagine what she could have gone through to take on such a pained expression.

"What is it Lucy?" Mira asked with a concerned look on her face, gently placing her hands on Lucy's shoulders stopping the group from walking any further. When Lucy took a second to respond her eyebrows knit together in worry. "Lucy, I'm your friend. You _can_ talk to me."

Lucy took a deep breath, put a weak and struggling smile on top of her saddened features, then spoke. "It's hard to talk about Mira. It was a painful memory, brought up from when you said Lucky Levy. My late parents used to call me Lucky Lucy all the time. And my parents are a rather sensitive subject for me."

Mira simply nodded before smiling again. "I completely understand Lucy. Well almost completely. My situation was a little different than yours but none the less, I lost someone I loved, and it was very hard." Natsu stared in bewilderment at Mira. She hated talking about what happened. It always seemed so painful for her.

"Do you mind me asking who?" Lucy asked.

"My sister." She said plainly, obviously pained. Lucy was getting ready to tell her she didn't have to talk about when she continued with her story. "She was kidnapped. Right in front of me too. I could have saved her if I just, if I just did something! Anything…" She broke into a sob, and Lucy quickly wrapped her arms around the crying girl. Through her tears she continued to speak. "For two years, I tried to remain as positive as I could, praying she would come back to me." Behind the girls, tears had begun to trail down Natsu's cheeks as well. "I waited and waited. I even stopped performing in case she ever came home! And one day, she did! She came home! But she isn't the same! None of us are..." Mira sobbed and sobbed onto Lucy's shoulder. Lucy simply rubbed her back in an attempt at comfort.

Finally she lifted her head, wiped her puffy red eyes, then looked Lucy straight in the eye. "I can't imagine the hell you have been through, and I'm sure listening to me whine about a problem that doesn't really exist anymore isn't very fun but…"

"Don't do that to yourself." Lucy spoke softly, pushing Mira's hair behind her ear.

"Don't do what?" Mira was thrown off by Lucy's statement.

"Belittle your feelings. Your sister may be back, but it was still hard. It is hard even now. We all have our own baggage, and its best when we have a _friend's_ shoulder to lean on." She realized that she finally wasn't alone and smiled. "Being alone makes it a hell of a lot harder. That's why I am so glad to be here. I'm not alone anymore."

It was Natsu's turn to speak up. "You're right Lucy! You are far from alone!" He walked up to the two teary eyed girls. "Everyone in Fairy Tail is family. So when you decide you want to talk, all of us will be here for you Luce!"

"Luce…" Lucy mumbled so quietly that neither of the two people in front of her could understand. Not even Natsu and his super hearing.

"What'd you say?" Natsu asked, grabbing her chin and lifting her head to his gaze.

"You called me Luce…" She still spoke quietly but managed to raise her voice enough for it to be heard. Natsu could hear the strain in her voice as she held back tears.

"Did your parents call you that too? Cause if they did, I can figure out a different nickname for you!" His voice was rushed as he worried and spazzed.

"My mom used to always call me Luce." She said, no longer mumbling. Somehow a real smile crawled onto her face. "But I don't mind you calling me that. I, I actually, kind of like it."

Natsu felt his heart perform a backflip from the excitement. "You do?!" He said all too cheerfully. Lucy nodded, her smile brightening. Natsu and Lucy's eyes locked in what could easily be considered a romantic lustful gaze. From the sidelines, Mira watched intently, her love for matchmaking doing the Salsa in her head.

She cleared her throat, not happy to break up the lovey dovey eyes, but still had to escort Lucy to her room. "Anyway, Lucy, your room is this one." Mira pointed to a room that was numbered with a three.

"Thank you very much Mira!" Lucy beamed.

"Don't mention it!" Mira said waving her hand as if to say 'it was nothing'. "I hope you two enjoy the tour. Oh and Natsu?" She said turning around but pausing before she walked off.

"Yes Mira?"

"Don't get lost!" And with that, she walked away.

"Lost?! Pshh! What is she thinking! I would never get lost." Natsu said to no one in particular. He then turned to face Lucy. "Let's put your stuff in your room before we start the tour." Lucy nodded, grabbing a key out of her pocket and sliding it perfectly into the lock. She turned the key and heard the lock click. Swinging open the door, she stood in awe of the large and beautifully furnished room.

In front of her was a real bed, and there was a closet, and a dresser, and so much more. Natsu couldn't help but find her excitement adorable. Lucy couldn't get over how soft the bed looked, and she couldn't help but hop on top of hit. She felt herself sink into the soft comfort of the mattress. "Natsu! Get over here and feel how comfortable this is!" She sounded like Erza when she was given her strawberry cake.

Natsu chuckled at her request. "You know it's just a bed Luce?" Natsu asked her, walking over to the bed's side.

"I know that it's just a bed but I haven't gotten to lay in a bed in a long while. It's such a nice feeling! Join me!" Lucy was too excited, and she wasn't going to lie. She had already begun developing feelings for Natsu, and she wasn't planning on passing up on the opportunity to lay with him. Natsu started to think of it the same way. He wanted to lay next to her. He wanted to hold and cuddle her. He wanted to smother her with kisses like there was no tomorrow. Ever since he heard her wondrous voice he has wanted all that, but he knew he best take it slow or he would ruin his chances.

He plopped down next to Lucy on the bed that had orange sheets and a bright blue comforter. The pillows were orange as well, and this was a very soft and light orange (kind of like the color orange on a dreamsicle). There was a decorative pillow that matched the color of the comforter. Immediately after he laid down, Lucy decided to be bold and lay her had on his chest. She felt Natsu tense up at first, and she worried she had done something wrong, but soon enough his muscles relaxed but his heart beat still raced a mile a minute.

Natsu began to think, _if her head resting on my chest is okay then maybe wrapping an arm around her won't be bad._ He decided to listen to his thoughts and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and upper back. His other arm rested behind his own head. He sighed, completely content with the position. He couldn't be more comfortable, and after a while he realized Lucy must have been comfortable, for she was fast asleep. Her breathing was light, and quiet, but mostly it was relaxing. He couldn't help but do as Lucy was and drift of into a comfortable sleep.

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would say it was fun to write, but, Dang! My neck hurts! LOL! Again I want to apologize for taking longer than promised. Also I wanted to say that I am gonna change it to seven reviews till the next chapter, cause tomorrow, well actually I guess today (It's 12:14 in the morning) I am getting a puppy, so I am gonna have a little less time to write. Plus with fourth of July coming up, I have family obligations. And some super serious stuff is going down in my family. We found out that my grandfather died. I haven't met the guy once in my life, but it's really made me think. Anyway, due to all that stuffs I'm gonna need more time to write the next chapter. And I'm working on a chapter two to my other Natsu and Lucy story. Oh! And I have my big Nalu story in the works, but its gonna take another two weeks to a month to finish that one (Its huge and all of it will be uploaded at once). So anyway, Favorite, follow, review or just wait for the next chapter and READ! Now I'm oing to get some sleep! I am whooped! Bye Bye!_

 _Forever after._

 _The Author, Madalyn_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _ **Authors note:**_

 _Hello! So I have completely given up on attempting to give you guys short author's notes. We all know I just can't seem to make that happen. Oh well! Anyway, so I don't have those seven reviews but that's okay. I have so many people following and favoriting that I feel that I should upload the next chapter now! I would like to apologize for taking longer than usual to update. In the previous chapter I explained that I would need more time to write the next chapter but none the less, I feel bad. I, myself, am quite impatient. And I know I'm not alone in being impatient; therefore, I wanted to take as little time as possible to give you the next chapter. I would also like to give you a puppy update (I told you about my puppy right?). Anyway, if you would like to see the sweetheart, I made an Instagram for him. The username is bear_bear_the_puppy (I'm a good writer, but not so hot when it comes to titles and stuff). Enough about my puppy. Let's get to the story. Please enjoy this chapter. Oh and a quick thanks to everyone who has left a review. Your words have made me so happy! Okay, now you can read!_

 _Forever After,_

 _The Author, Madalyn_

 _************_ _((_ _・⊥・_ _))_ _**********_

Lucy's gorgeous brown eyes fluttered open slowly to the sunlight peeking in through the two windows in her new room. _So warm,_ Lucy thought, not realizing her head was resting on Natsu's perfectly toned chest, _what kind of pillow is this warm?_ She sat her head up a little to look at where she was laying and when her eyes fell on Natsu's sleeping form she froze. Her eyes went wide at the sight of him.

Her face contorted to a thinking look that almost looked pained. She struggled to remember what had occurred the previous evening. _We didn't go on that tour. I told him to… I told… Him… To…_ she swallowed hard making a loud 'gulp' noise. _I told him to lay next to me! What the hell is wrong with me!?_ She shook her head vigorously in an attempt to make what she had said vanish.

Natsu stirred a little and Lucy didn't realize it through all her shaking. "L- Lu- Lucy?" He mumbled, stuttering due to his sleepiness. He tried to sit up but low and behold he was stuck. Stuck because of the hands on top of him. He turned to see who the beautiful pale hands belonged to. His eyes landed exactly on who he suspected it to be. Lucy. "Luce, quit moving so much. You woke me up." She finally snapped out of her trance, her face starting to glow a bright red, and pulled her hands back off Natsu. He wasn't really asking her to do _that_. Natsu liked the feeling of Lucy's cool hands on him. But slowly he began to sit up and wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"G- g- good m- morning." Lucy frantically said, her voice filled with nerves.

Natsu placed a cheeky smile on his face, "Mornin' Luce!" He stretched his arms, raising them high up, then he glanced around. "Looks like we didn't finish the tour…"

Lucy nodded her head simply, her blush beginning to fade away. "We could go now. If you're free that is."

"Well, Makorav said I had to show you around so I guess I'm always free until we finish this tour!" He said it like he was excited even though he made it sound like he had no other choice.

Lucy smiled knowing that he meant he was excited to do the tour and that he definitely had time. "Then let's go then!" She stood to leave but Natsu quickly snatched her wrist. "What is it?"

"You should change. No offense but you look, well, you know, just, you could look better." He said, scratching his head not wanting to offend her.

Lucy looked down at the pink dress she was still wearing. Moth holed and dirty. A frown found its way onto her face. She reached down and grabbed the tattered end of the dress, inspecting it closely. She heaved a heavy sigh. "I suppose I could do better."

"I think there is already something in the closet. They usually leave basic cloths in there for you, until you go shopping." His finger directed Lucy to the enormous walk in closet that was almost as big as the closet she had when she was a child.

"Alright thank you." She said and Natsu, with a nod, walked out of the room. Lucy stood and walked to the closet. Opening it, she found a yellow and white sundress. Lucy smiled. Though the dress wasn't her style, it was nice to be able to wear nice clothes again. She hasn't worn nice cloths in years since the death of her father.

She slipped out of the pale pink dress, and slid the sundress over her head. She grabbed a brush off of the bathroom counter and brushed out all the knots in her hair. She put her hair up in a half ponytail, a style she was rarely able to do because of the knots in her hair.

Lucy examined her reflection and smiled at how she looked. Beauty that hasn't been seen in a long time, though she still could have used a shower, but time wasn't on her side, and trusting an impatient Natsu alone in the hall was not an option.

She walked over to the door and opened it. Leaning against the wall right outside the door was Natsu. His arms were crossed and one of his legs was raised with his foot on the wall. Natsu turned towards Lucy, at the sound of the door. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped open.

"Wow!... Y-you look r-r-really pretty." Natsu was practically rendered speechless, barely able to say those few words.

"Shall we get this started?" Lucy held her arm out for Natsu to take. Natsu swallowed nervously but gladly took her welcoming arm. He led her down the hallway, leading to the main area of Fairy Tail Records. After two minutes Lucy decided to speak. "So, why are you so quiet?"

Natsu froze for a second before finding an appropriate response. "I don't know what you mean?"

Lucy giggled slightly. "I may not have known you for long Natsu, but I already know that you're one hell of a talker. And being that we are on a tour, I figured you would be more talkative than usual."

"I am talkative, but when you came out of your room looking like that, you, you took me by surprise." Natsu said as his cheeks took on a color similar to his hair. After hearing his compliment, Lucy cheeks took on an even stronger shade.

"W-well, t-tell the s-sur-pr-prise to w-wear off." Lucy said, and as usual when she is nervous, her voice stuttered.

"Okay. I guess I could try that!" He was thanking God for the solution. "Anyway, here we are turning into Studio Hall. Basically it's we're all the recording studios are." The hall was painted red and lined with jet black doors. Each door had a number above it and a large window next to it. "Before a recording session you'll be told which number studio you are to go to." As they walked down, Lucy was distracted by a beautiful sound and was intrigued. She looked through the window of studio four and saw a girl with short blue hair. Her hair was held back with an orange headband. She was playing the piano and singing a soft song.

"Who is she? She is, amazing…" Lucy said almost breathlessly.

"Levy McGarden. She is one of the soloists here. She is actually kind of like you. Writes her own music, sings, and plays an instrument." He crossed his arms in contentment. "I'd bet you two would hit off." Natsu messed with a panel on the side of the door and suddenly Lucy could hear Levy's voice clearly.

" _I'm oh so close_

 _And yet you're so far_

 _Why do you have to_

 _Make this so hard_

 _I can only be_

 _This version of me._

 _And,_

 _This version,_

 _is a little short_

 _She needs a little work_

 _She has a little quirk_

 _But all she needs_

 _Is to have you_

 _Next to me-_

 _Oh-oh oh-oh_

 _Darling, next to me-_

 _Yeah yeah..._

 _So hold my hand_

 _And hold me close_

 _Don't disappear tonight_

 _Don't be a ghost_

 _Cause all I want_

 _And all I need_

 _Is to have you_

 _Next to me_

 _Oh_

 _Next to me_

 _Oh-oh oh-oh_

 _All I need_

 _Is to have you_

 _Next to me…"_ The song finished with the girl, Levy, wiping away the tears at the corners of her eyes. She played the piano so beautifully and her voice was so soft _._ Almost like a pillow. Lucy couldn't help but clap a small clap as the song finished.

Levy stood from the bench she was sitting at and began walking towards the door when she noticed the two onlookers in the window. She ran through the door. "Natsu!" She yelled giving him a slap on his arm. "What the hell are you doing here!? I told you not to listen while I'm recording!? You always bring Gajeel, and I, I, don't want him hearing my songs!" She finished and Natsu just stood there, wearing a coy smile.

"Don't worry Levy." Natsu said with a wave of his hand. "I'm just bringing Lucy on a tour of the place. She's new!, and she isn't Gajeel…" Natsu finished with a slight laugh.

"That's right! You moved in next to me!" Levy announced springing at Lucy, enveloping her in a tight hug. "I heard you sing yesterday! Your voice is just gorgeous! And the ukulele. It's so original! I love it!" Levy was overjoyed by Lucy's presence.

"Thank you! And I'm sorry. I didn't know you didn't like people listening to your recordings. We were just gonna pass by, but when I heard your voice, I had to stop." Lucy stated and Levy put a hand to her heart.

"Aww thanks Lu!" She gave Lucy another tight squeeze before saying, "I'm sure we will be best friends soon enough. But for now, you have a tour to get back to! Have fun!" She said and started walking off. Throwing up a wave from behind.

"See ya Levy!" Lucy called after her. She turned to Natsu, her voice returning to its normal pitch. "She's so sweet! Is everyone here like that?"

Natsu shrugged. "Give or take a few. But the majority are sweet, at least, sweet in their own unique way."

Natsu's comment made Lucy a bit wary of meeting others who were signed to Fairy Tail. She hastily followed as Natsu began to walk again.

"Don't worry so much Luce! You'll love everyone." Natsu led them out of the recording area and into a large room that resembled a very fancy school cafeteria. "This is our dining room. Meals are served buffet style, and the food is amazing!"

"And free?" Lucy felt bad for asking but she didn't really have any money.

"Well duh! It's all a part of the package of being signed here. Food, shelter, and clothes. Although, the clothes are only at first. After you start making money, you have to buy your own clothes and if you want anything else, then you'll buy that too. But we are paid well, especially if you're really popular. I'll bet soon, you'll be able to decorate your room and everything!"

Lucy was only half listening to Natsu's speech as she stood in awe of the room, and of what she heard Natsu say. "Natsu, this place, it's, incredible." She said not looking at him but Natsu kept his eyes on her. And finally she turned her head, tears in her eyes. "Thank you! Thank you so much Natsu!" She wrapped her arms around the pink haired singer. Some of her tears began to fall and Natsu smiled. He hated seeing her cry, but he knew these tears were happy tears, and happy tears were always good.

"Why are you thanking me Luce?" Natsu asked, slightly pulling back from the hug.

"For giving me this." She smiled. "This place, it's a real home! After my mom died, I've never been at home. But here, I can already tell, it's a family."

Natsu raised his hand from her waist to her face to wipe away a tear. "What about your dad?"

Lucy's smile faded and she sighed. "My father blamed me for my mom's death. After it happened, he resented me, and well, he treated me awful. Either he was ignoring me or, or, or he was," she was cut off by her own sob. Her body jolted forward onto Natsu's chest. A pain ran through Natsu's body like a knife to the heart. _I made her cry! No! I didn't. Her dad did! That bastard!_

He rubbed her back soothingly. "Shhh… Luce, it's okay. You don't have to tell me." Everyone who was in the dining hall at the time was staring at the two, but Natsu didn't care, and Lucy was clueless to everyone's eyes.

"B-but I w-w-want to. I w-w-want t-to rely on y-you." Lucy spoke through cries, her heart aching at every word. She was starting to really fall for Natsu, and she trusted him. She needed to talk to someone she trusted.

"You can always rely on me Luce. I will always be there for you." Natsu said to reassure her. He wanted Lucy to tell him everything but he knew he couldn't rush her. If she wasn't ready then she wasn't ready.

Lucy finally lifted her head from his chest and looked around to see the gazes of multiple people. "Everyone is staring. Can we go somewhere, more, private?" She asked.

"Of course." He grabbed Lucy's hand and led her to one of the recording studios from the previous hall. "Is this better?" He asked her.

Lucy nodded. "Where was I?" She tapped her chin. "My dad became cruel at points. He most often just ignored me, despite my best efforts. I would try all kinds of different things to get his attention." She smiled remembering. "That's when I picked up guitar. I wanted my dad to watch my performances that my teacher signed me up for but nope. When I asked him to come he always said he was far too busy for me, and he often would call me a pest." Lucy's smile had slowly faded, and the tears were returning to her eyes. "One time I begged him to come and he had said, 'God Lucy! Shut the hell up already! I signed you up for those dam lessons so you would get out of my hair! Not so you would be an annoying little brat!' I remember him saying that so clearly. I had ran out of the room crying. Mrs. Aries, the sweet lady she was, tried to lift my spirits. But how can you lift the spirits of someone who has just decided their dad hates them." Her tears were now streaming down her cheeks. She was putting a tremendous amount of effort into not breaking into a full blown cry. "A few months after that, I thought it was about time I confronted my dad. I told him that it wasn't fair for him to neglect and treat me like he did. But when I said all that to him, it just made everything worse." Lucy kept her eyes averted from Natsu, but when she paused struggling to continue, Natsu gave her a little push. He lifted her face towards him so her eyes would land on his. She was surprised to see the expression. She had expected pity, but it was more like a cross between compassion and anger.

"What did he do?" Natsu asked her, his voice pained and forceful, and Lucy thanked him in her head for asking. If he hadn't, she may not have been able to say it.

"He called me a 'disgraceful, no good, bitch for a daughter' and he said I had no right to speak to him as I had and that I would be severely punished. And he wasn't lying. He slapped me, _hard…"_ her tears began to fall faster as she remembered.

 *****FLASHBACK*****

"You're right Lucy, I do hate you! And you know why!?" Jude Heartfilia, Lucy's father screamed. He didn't give Lucy a single chance to respond. "Because you're an ungrateful, disgraceful, no good, bitch for a daughter who doesn't deserve the last name Heartfilia!" His face was contorted with anger in a way that the little eight year old Lucy recognized. In this moment, she truly feared her father. He looked like the person who broke into the Heartfilia estate when Lucy ran off. The look that said ' _I'm going to kill you_ '.

"Daddy I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Lucy cried as she cowered in fear.

"You cannot speak to me with such disrespect and expect to go unpunished!" He walked over to the blonde child on the ground and picked her up by her hair, forcing her to screech out in pain. She stood up though hoping that would be the end of it, but no. Her father was far too angry. He held his grasp on her hair, then slapped her hard across the face. A handprint rested on her cheek, and all she could feel was the feeling of millions of needles stinging on her skin. She screamed and that made Jude angrier. He pushed her to the ground just to once again, grab her by her hair. He slapped her again, but harder. This time blood began to spill from her nose. She continued to cry as her dad hit her over and over again. Finally, and thankfully, his phone rang. "Go to your room!" When he saw Lucy sit on the ground, yet to stand he screamed. "Now! And don't you dare tell anyone what happened! You deserved this completely! And you won't worry anyone in this household about your condition!"

"Yes father." She cried and attempted to stand but couldn't. She looked back to see her father's face getting angrier. She tried to stand again, and this time her legs stayed still, not buckling beneath her. She limped out of the room and to her bedroom where she spent the rest of the night weeping.

*** **FLASHBACK*****

"That wasn't the only time he hit me." She was trying to finish her story so she could just start balling, but the story was so long and her tears were struggling to stay back. "After that, he seemed to enjoy it. Like I was his stress reliever. He always said that I deserved it, and that it was my fault. But, Loke, my personal butler and old best friend knew what was happening and told me to tell him everything. He said that I didn't do anything wrong and that I didn't deserve any of this. And I believed him. I still do." A sob broke through Lucy's lips but she held the next one back. "My dad passed away when I was 11 years old. After his death, I didn't get to see any of the house staff. When he died it was a relief and yet I was so sad. I wasn't going to be tortured anymore, but he was my dad. He _is_ my dad, and he's gone!" And with that last word, the sobs broke loose and the tears came down harder.

Natsu held her close and just let her cry. _Damn you Jude Heartfilia. How dare you put Lucy through such torture!_ Natsu thought as he stared at the ceiling. He focused his attention back on the crying blonde. _Don't worry Luce. I'll never let you feel like that again!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Writing that wasn't easy. But I'm glad it's done cause it's so important for the plot line of the story. I want to hear y'alls thoughts on the story, so please, private message me or reply. I want to hear what you guys think. FYI constructive criticism is welcome. Oh and I wanted to let you know, tomorrow I will be posting anew story. Don't worry I will be writing both stories and be updating both frequently! So please look out for that story tomorrow. If y'all are big Nalu fans then you probably will! Thank you so much for reading! That's all for chapter four!_

 _Forever After,_

 _The Author, Madalyn_

 _P.S This chapter was 3381. No clue what the count is minus the authors notes but I don't care! I wanted to write a lot for y'all and I did!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _Dear amazing readers who have been reading my story. I want to say my thanks for all of you. I love looking at my email to see how many people are following or favoriting or reviewing my story! For now, this is my pride and joy story. In about a month, I'll have a different story that reaches that level in my heart. (It's a really good story, but it's still under development!) Anyway, after reading this chapter, please review or favorite or follow or PM me because I want to hear your thoughts. Now read this chapter! I put a lot of work into it. Enjoy! Oh! And real quick, the song in this chapter, I own. As well as the part of the song that Levy sang in the last chapter. If you want any information on these lyrics, PM me!_

 _Forever After,_

 _The Author, Madalyn_

 _-_ _((_ _・⊥・_ _))_ _-_

After Lucy's tear filled episode, Natsu thought it best to put the tour on hold. Lucy, on the other hand, claimed she wanted to see the rest of the place as soon as possible. Being lost was _not_ an option. So together they finished the tour, Natsu being overly cautious around Lucy. After a half hour of his extreme protectiveness, she spoke up.

"You don't have to treat me like a china doll." She said quietly, catching Natsu's attention. His eyes were sympathetic and soft when he turned his head in her direction.

"I- I wasn't meaning to." He sighed a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry Luce. It's just, I don't like seeing you hurt, and the people here are good people, but, some can be a little harsh."

Lucy placed a caring hand on his shoulder and gave a small smile. "I can handle a lot. Yeah, things hurt, but I can handle them. I've been on my own for a long time. I have dealt with my dad for a long time." She chuckled slightly. "I think I can handle a few harsh words."

He joined in on her smile, though his was that signature grin. "It's back."

Lucy's faces morphed into one of confusion. "What's back?"

"That sparkle in your eyes. It comes and goes. It's how I can tell when you're really happy." He jumped into a hug, taking Lucy by great surprise. "Now I don't have to be careful and protect you, because when that sparkle is there, I know you are okay!"

"I have a sparkle?" She asked, only taking a small piece of what he said.

"Is that really what you got from all of that?" He asked, pulling back from the hug, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lucy broke into a laugh. "No! I heard what you said, but, since when do I have a sparkle. I mean that is just the most cliché thing you could have said!"

"Cliche or not, it's true!" He said giving her arm a playful hit. Normally that would have caused her to shy away due to Lucy's awful past, but with Natsu, it was different. Lucy knew he wouldn't hurt her and her past had no affect. There was a certain level of comfort when it came to Natsu, she felt completely safe.

Her smile became one of comfort. "Thank you."

"No need to thank m-" he started but eventually was cut off but Lucy.

"Yes, I do need to thank you. Not only did you bring me here, but you gave me someone who I can trust. Who makes me smile. Who makes me feel like, well, happy! Like I'm _me_ again." Natsu was now smiling proudly. Lucy was beaming now, and happy tears were welling up in her eyes. As one finally fell, she laughed and Natsu tried hard to avoid the look of worry on his face. He pushed it behind his smile as he realize these weren't sad tears. "God, how many more of things are in me! Thought I'd be out of them by now." Natsu laughed at her statement.

"Your out of sad tears, but these are happy tears. That's a different type of tear!" He said it as if he were the next Einstein.

Lucy placed her hands on her hips. "Oh really, smart guy?" Her voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Hey I am smart!" Natsu said with mock offense. Lucy just quirked a brow in a questioning way. "I'm smart enough to know you're beautiful!" He blurted and his face showed how much he regretted his words. Lucy's face went into one of shock with a dark red blush dusting her cheeks. Her hand instinctively flew to twirl her hair around. While Natsu brought his hand up to scratch the back of his neck. "I mean, you know, you are pretty. And I, you know…" His voice drifted off, when he felt Lucy's hands on his face. Her blush was still there showing her nerves, but her smile had returned as well. She was using all the courage she had built up over the years.

" _Be brave Lucy. Always, be brave. You have a lot of courage, so use it. Take the leap and use that courage!"_ Lucy remembered her mother's voice and her words as they rang in her head.

 _Take the leap,_ she thought. _Thanks mom!_

She took a deep breath and wanted to laugh when she saw Natsu confused face. But she could see the passion that lay behind it. Thelips were so close, just a few inches closer and they would be wrapped up in a kiss. Finally, Lucy leaned forward, tilting her head up to meet Natsu's. Their lips met and all of the confusion and nerves faded away. Passion and lust filled the air as their lips moved in rhythm with one another. Lucy backed off quickly though. No need to come on too strong. When her eyes landed on him again, she saw his smile.

Lucy sighed in contentment. "You know Natsu, you're very handsome too." She finally said and turned to look around. No one was there but she felt as if someone had been watching.

"What is it Luce?" Natsu asked with concern.

"I thought someone was there…" She spoke softly before waving her hand in the air. "Never mind, just paranoid."

"So are we, you know, a couple now?" He asked, now taking on a blush of his own that was about the shade of his own hair.

She smiled at his cuteness before saying, "Yes Natsu, we are a couple now." This time, he made the first move, bending his head down to lay a soft and gentle kiss on her lips.

Separating from the kiss he laid his forehead on hers. "I hate to do this Luce, but I have a recording to get to." He pulled his head back making an idea face. "You know, you should watch!"

"I'd love to, but I'm really hungry. I'd like to get something to eat." She stated, saddened by her words.

Natsu pouted. "C'mon Luce! We'll get food right after!"

Lucy was clearly not gonna win this argument, so she thought it best to simply just give in. "Fine."

Natsu cheered happily and grabbed her wrist. Soon he was dragging her back to studio hall. Once they got there he dragged her in front of studio four. "This is where I'm recording! I'll see you after!" He stated and then bolted inside. The volume for the room was turned up so anyone outside could easily hear.

Gray had said upon Natsu's entrance, "Oi! Flame brain, you're late."

"Shut it, ice princess!" Natsu retorted. Soon enough they were butting heads and Lucy was practically on the floor laughing at the hilarious situation.

"Stop you two! We have a recording to do!" Erza yelled so loudly the sound rang through everyone's, including Lucy's, ears.

"Aye sir! The both of them separated and saluted the red head.

The man at the desk behind the glass spoke into a microphone, and Lucy was unable to make out what he said. But due to the fact that they were shifting to their instruments and getting ready, she figured it was something like, "let's begin" but she wasn't completely sure.

Slowly a beat began with Gray hitting the drum. Gajeel began to strum along, with The young girl, Wendy, joining in on keyboard. Suddenly Natsu began singing and Lucy felt mesmerized at the beauty of his voice.

"Don't hesitate

Don't walk away

Just wait and see

One and a million

Poss-i-bili-ties." The beginning was slow and steady, and Lucy couldn't believe how pretty it sounded. By the chorus it was spent eading up.

"You're scared of all the things you can't see

Afraid of your own shadow

You hide in the corner to get some sleep

Running from your past, oh

Scared of the dark

Blackness haunts your mind

Scared of the dark

Where you can't find

All that you've lost

Oh-oh oh" Lucy's eyes slowly began watering. How did this song connect to her past so well. She remembered the small room she sat in while her mother's dead body was just ten feet away. She recalled how dark it was and how she ended up feeling so numb, where the only thing she could feel was darkness. That was when the fear of darkness developed. She always slept with a nightlight after that. Even at the little shop, she had a flashlight and a ton of extra batteries.

"look in the mirror

What do you see

A face of horror

Asking 'why me'

Through your tears…

You're scared of all the things you can't see

Afraid of your own shadow

You hide in the corner to get some sleep

Running from your past, oh

Scared of the dark

Blackness haunts your mind

Scared of the dark

Where you can't find

All that you've lost

Oh-oh oh" Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't shed another tear, and yet it was all she could imagine doing. She quickly ran off, surprising Natsu, and causing his voice to fade and completely stop. He dashed out of the room, beginning to bolt after her. The rest of the band stopped playing and stood in shock.

"Lucy! What's wrong!? Where are you going!?" Natsu called after the blonde who stood at the end of the hall. Placing her hand on the knob to the exit she turned her head quickly to respond.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but I have to go." She said lightly before turning the knob, taking her leave. Natsu, not being one to let someone just run off without proper explanation, followed her.

Soon enough he found her at the door to her room. She was holding one hand over her eyes with the other on the doorknob. Natsu stared at her with a confused expression. He saw her open the door and frantically search for the light switch on the side of the wall. Soon he was walking towards her, grabbing her hand, causing her to gasp quietly, and brought her hand to the switch. She clicked it on and removed her hands from her eyes.

"Th-th-thank you." Lucy mumbled, walking into her now brightly lit room.

"Why were you covering your eyes?" Natsu asked, generally confused and concerned. "And why'd you run off? You're acting weird Luce."

"..." Lucy couldn't speak. All she could do was stare at her shoes.

"Is it because of what happened between us earlier?" He asked.

This got Lucy to lift her head and shake it rapidly. "No! That's not it at all. I just, I don't want to tell you, cause you'll think it's stupid."

Natsu took on a hurt expression. "Give me more credit Luce!"

"Fine! I'm, I'm,..." She took a pause and saw Natsu's expecting face. "I'm scared of the dark. I have been since my mom passed away. It was this big traumatic experience, and to this day, the darkness terrifies me. and your song, damn, it just hit the nail on the head. It hurt to much to listen."

"Why would I laugh at that." He muttered wrapping her into a hug.

"Because, for one, it's such a childish fear and two, I don't want to seem like the girl with a million problems because of her past." She said, awaiting his response.

"Lucy, you could have a billion problems and I'd still be here. We all have our issues. And I don't plan on leaving because of yours." He spoke softly, and gently placed his hand on her waist. "I'm not going anywhere." His voice sounded far away before he leaned down, closing the gap between them. It was a short kiss, but it had such power and meaning behind it that it was enough to reassure Lucy.

After having pulled away, she put a hand on her arm, in a nervous manner. "Natsu, I have a question." He nodded his head in a way of saying 'okay, shoot'. "Will you stay with me tonight. It's just, you know, the room doesn't have a lamp yet, and I'd fee-"

Natsu plastered his signature grin on his face and interrupted the ranting, nervous girl. "Of course I'll stay with you tonight Luce!" She joined him in his smiling and led him into the room. It had been such a long and eventful day. And the temptation of sleep was sweeping over the both of them. Lucy was the first to lay down in bed, completely forgetting about changing out of her clothes. Natsu laughed at how weird she was. Natsu, himself, was unable to change out of his clothes since he wasn't in his own room. So he simply just plopped down next to Lucy. She rolled into his arms, laying her head on his perfectly toned chest. Lucy let out a peaceful sigh before drifting off to sleep. Natsu soon joined her in dreamland.

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _Hello! I just wanted to let y'all know, that yes it seems fast. Like Natsu and Lucy have only known one another for what, two days now? Well, it's not like they said 'I love you'. It's perfectly common for people to get together that quickly, otherwise they get totally friend zoned! And yikes! I wasn't letting either of them get friend zoned! So yeah, I realized how some people might have thought that they were moving a little fast, but if you think about it, they aren't! Oh! And like I said before, I own the song used in this chapter and the song from the previous chapter! Thank you for reading! Have a great day!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Welcome to the sixth chapter of 'Sing Like An Angel, Shine Like A Star'! When I first started writing this, I honestly thought I'd completely forget about this site or get bored with the story by chapter two. Because that is pretty much how I am. I get bored with things so easily. Every week I have a whole new obsession, and I am proud to say that my obsession with Nalu and and all my current stories is still alive and well. And I predict it will stay that way! I've always been a huge fan of writing but I've always struggled to complete a story. But this story will be different. I have tons of reviews and follows and favorites that are encouraging me to keep going. And every time I start writing it's hard to stop. Writing is my passion and now that I've found a story that I can fully delve into, well, 'it's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious!' (Sorry I'm a Disney lover!). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and Please leave a review or favorite or follow so I can continue to see if my story is loved. And BTW if you haven't seen yet, chapter three of 'Fairy Tail Hits The Books', well it just came out! So check it out! Alright bye bye now!_

 _Forever After,_

 _The Author, Madalyn_

 _-_ _((_ _・⊥・_ _))_ _-_

The next morning, Natsu was the first to awaken. He let out a loud yawn that, surprisingly, didn't wake up Lucy. During his yawn, Natsu attempted to stretch out his arms, just to find one of them stuck underneath Lucy's head. Slowly, Natsu opened his eyes to find her fast asleep, her head resting against his chest and on top of his arm.

He noticed the smile resting on her face as she slept with her eyes fluttering slightly. Natsu couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming that was making her smile like she was. He heard her sigh a nice peaceful sigh. He just continued to watch her as she stirred slightly.

" _Mother, I wanted you to meet someone!" Lucy said in her dream to her mother who stood right in front of her. They were back at the large mansion they used to live in._

" _Is this someone, your special someone?" Layla asked with a wink. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail with her bangs hanging in front of her face._

" _I mean, I haven't known him long and I don't know what to think. I already trust him and I feel like he is there for me, but is that just me being stupid?" Lucy said with a questioning look, releasing a sigh. "What if I'm just forcing these traits upon him? What if they aren't him, but more just the him I want?"_

" _Lucy, darling. You have become quite the expert at spotting bad people. Have a little faith in your judgement." Her mother replied, reassuring all of Lucy's doubts. "What's his name?"_

" _His name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." A blush and bright shy smile found their way to her face. "He is really sweet. He holds me when I cry and I just know he is there for me."_

" _He sounds amazing. Oh how I wish I could meet him! You really do live up to your nick name, my darling Lucky Lucy." Her mother giggled, her grin stretching from ear to ear._

 _Lucy's smile faltered, and suddenly her beautiful gown that she wore shined. When the bright light faded, her dress became the faded pink one from the shop. She looked up to her mom, tears glistening in her eyes. "I wish you could meet him too mama. I," a tear slid down her cheek, "miss you so much!" She grabbed onto her mother's hand, but her mother wanted more. She wrapped her daughter into a fond loving embrace._

" _I miss you too, my beautiful darling daughter." She smiled brightly, before pulling back from the hug. "You have done so much and you've been so brave. I couldn't be more proud of you!"_

" _Thank you mama!" Lucy wiped away the tears on her cheeks, sniffling._

" _Lucy, it's time to wake up." She heard a distant voice and knew she was out of time. She heaved a heavy sigh, wiping away the remainder of her tears. Her mother appeared oblivious to the voice._

" _Mama, it's time for me to go, but before I do can you promise me something." Lucy asked her mother, taking a quick turn to glance around the room, looking for the sign that the dream was over._

" _Of course my darling, anything." Her mother folded her hands together._

" _Promise me you'll be here to meet him. Promise me!" Lucy demanded and her mother was shocked by her daughter's words, but quickly nodded._

" _I promise." And with that, everything went white._

Slowly her eyes fluttered open to see Natsu sitting above her, staring down at her with a small smile. "Good morning Luce!" He said cheerfully.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she responded. "Mornin' to you too."

"What were you dreaming about?" Natsu asked wearing that signature grin of his. "You looked so happy."

"Oh nothing." She said with a wave of her hands. "Just, happy things."

"Well, what happy things?" Natsu was beginning to sound like a five year old, causing Lucy to roll her eyes. "What?"

"You sound like a little kid!" She spoke with a bounce to her voice. "It's kind of cute."

"I am not cute!" He whined.

"Whining just makes you cuter!" She squealed in delight.

"I am not cute!" He did his best to suppress his whine but when he heard Lucy's stifled laugh he gave in. "I'm not going to win this am I?"

"Nope!" She no longer stifled her laugh.

"As long as you realize you're cuter than me!" He said placing a finger on her nose, causing a blush to dust across her cheeks.

She gave him a gentle shove in a playful manner. "You are so cliche!"

They were now both laughing at the situation in front of them. The current time not even crossing their mind, until Natsu felt his phone buzz from a text alert. He pulled out his phone and when he saw the time his eyes widened.

"What is it Natsu? You look like you saw a ghost or something." Lucy said staring over his phone and into his eyes, though his were glued to the device in front of him.

"No! We missed breakfast _and_ lunch! Ahhhh!" Lucy couldn't help herself from completely facepalming, as Natsu sprung up from the bed. He rushed over to the door, then turned back to Lucy. "I really have to shower and get changed. And I assume you'd like to shower too, no offense of course."

She crossed her arms in mock anger. "None taken." She mumbled with a role of her eyes.

He gave a small smile before opening the door. "I'll meet you in the dining hall!" Natsu then disappeared down the hall. Lucy gave a slight chuckle at his sweetness.

She decided she might as well take that shower he mentioned. Lucy definitely was in desperate need of one. So she went to the door in the corner of the room that led to the bathroom, opened it, and went inside. Once inside, Lucy turned the nozzle in the shower causing the water to start. She then slipped out of her dress and took the ribbon out of her hair. Lucy stared at the flowing water, and a smile traced her lips. She couldn't believe she was getting to take a _real_ shower. It'd been so long. While living in the shop she would go to this waterfall on the outskirts of Magnolia.

She stepped into the steamy hot water, and sighed. She let the water pour over her head and down her back. There was a small bottle of shampoo, similar to what you'd find in a hotel, on the ledge. Next to it was conditioner. Lucy scrubbed in the shampoo, loving this clean feeling that was slowly sweeping over her. She then did the same with the conditioner and washed down her body.

Finally, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower she stared at her reflection. Her face wasn't coated in its usual amount of dirt. Her hair looked blonder having been washed, and Lucy couldn't keep herself from wondering how it would appear if she dried it. So that she did, and that gave her hair a goldie locks appearance.

She had to put on the same dress as before, so she made a mental note to go shopping today. After getting dressed and putting her hair up in pigtails, she headed out the door and to the dining hall.

Once she got to the dining hall, Lucy caught sight of Natsu pigging out at a table with his band mates. She decided to walk over and join the group.

"Lucy! What took so long?" Natsu asked, with a devious glint in his eyes.

"Oh you know, first time getting to use a shower instead of a waterfall in years. Same old same old." She waved her hand and laughed.

"Wow, your situation sure was rough Lu." A small voice came from behind Lucy, and upon turning around she saw Levy.

"It wasn't that bad Levy." Lucy said, waving off the small girl's concerns. "I had Plue, my dog, with me, and I had a shelter. Plus I sang in public to get some money, so it's not like I didn't eat."

"Yeah, but, I wish someone at the label had discovered you sooner. I feel bad that you were stuck alone for so long." Levy was now staring at the ground, eyes watering.

Lucy placed her hands on Levy's shoulders causing Levy to lift her head and look Lucy in the eye. "Trust me Levy, I was fine. I may have been alone, but I was still okay." Levy nodded, blinking away her watery eyes.

"Oi! Shrimp! Why you so sensitive?" Gajeel had decided to speak up.

"Shut up! I'm not sensitive!" She said, her hands curled into fists at her sides.

"Whatever, just get over here. I've been waiting!" He said in a slightly seductive and rough tone. Lucy stared as Levy made her way to the empty seat next to Gajeel. She was shocked when he draped an arm over her shoulders.

With her mouth agape she asked, "Are you two together?"

"Yeah. Two months now!" Levy responded cheerfully.

"But you two are as different as night and day." She rebuttaled in utter astonishment.

Levy couldn't help the laugh that slipped out of her lips. "What can I say, opposites attract."

"Not in all cases." Erza said, joining in on the conversation. She motioned to both Natsu and Gray. "All these two do is argue, despite my best efforts."

They both gave a weak smile, clearly afraid of the scarlet haired beauty. Other than the shudders from those two, the table was overflowing with laughter. They all chatted and got to know Lucy. She felt as if, by the way she was being treated, they had known her for years. Soon though the whole room was silenced by the same small man Lucy met upon her entry into the building. Makorav.

"Hello my children! It's karaoke Saturday! So who's ready to sing!?" He shouted into a microphone, that stood on a stage in the center of the room.

"I'll go first!" Natsu shouted, gathering Makorav's attention. Makorav waved him over to the stage, and Natsu happily hopped up. He whispered a song into the DJ's, whose set was right next to the stage, ear. Then he began.

" _I want to be a billionaire so fricken bad_

 _Buy all of the things I never had_

 _I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine_

 _Smiling next to Opra and the Queen_ " He began walking around on the stage, smiling brightly.

" _Oh every time I close my eyes_

 _I see my name in shining lights_

 _Yeah, A different city every night_

 _Oh I, I swear a world that's unprepared_

 _When I'm a billionaire."_ He was dancing around on the stage, making hand motions to represent his words.

" _Yeah I would have a show like Opra_

 _I would be the host of everyday Christmas_

 _Give Natsu your wish list"_ he had begun rapping, replacing the rappers name for his own, getting a laugh out of Lucy. He hopped off the stage and made his way over to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her up out of her seat. Of course, this was against her wishes. She was shaking her head 'NO!'

Moving back to the chorus he sang,

" _Oh every time I close my eyes_

 _I see my name in shining lights_

 _Yeah, A different city every night_

 _Oh I, I swear a world that's unprepared_

 _When I'm a billionaire"_ he brought Lucy up on stage with him, still holding her hand, he spun her around _._

" _Oh-oh oh-oh_

 _When I'm a billionaire_

 _Oh-oh oh-oh"_

Moving back to the rap he handed Lucy the mike leaving her shocked. He gave her a reassuring nod and she took a deep breath, and began rapping. Yep, Lucy, rapping.

" _I'll be playing basketball with the President  
Dunking on his delegates  
Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette  
Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it  
But keep the fives, twenties, tens and bens completely separate  
And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket  
We in recession but let me take a crack at it  
I'll probably take whatever's left and just split it up  
So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks  
And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was  
Eating good, sleeping soundly  
I know we all have a similar dream  
Go in your pocket, pull out your wallet  
And put it in the air and sing" _Everyone stood shocked as the blonde finished the rap. The rap she had done well. She didn't like all eyes on her so she threw the mic back to Natsu.

" _I wanna be a billionaire so fricken bad (so bad)  
Buy all of the things I never had (buy everything ha ha)  
Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen (what up Oprah)_

 _Oh every time I close my eyes (what ya see, what you see brah?)  
I see my name in shining lights (uh huh, uh huh, what else?)  
A different city every night, oh I  
I swear the world better prepare (for what?)  
For when I'm a billionaire (yeah, sing it)  
Oh oooh oh oooh when I'm a billionaire  
Oh oooh oh oooh_

 _I wanna be a billionaire so fricken bad_!" Natsu finished with his hands in the air, breathing heavily. Lucy had done all the backup parts of the song, leaning over his shoulder and into the mic.

Everyone stood and cheered. Natsu then gave Lucy a look.

"Time for your solo Luce!" He hopped off the stage clapping for the girl on the stage. She smiled softly, knowing exactly what to sing. Lucy headed on over to the DJ, telling him what to play.

She wasn't nervous this time. Lucy had chosen a fun song that she had always loved. She took a breath, and stared out to the crowd of people eating. The beat began, and she watch faces spark in curiosity, while Natsu was beaming. It was her time to shine, and that was her plan.

" _Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you" _A few people were bobbing their heads to the beat while Lucy was walking around the stage. Pointing out to the crowd at the last line _._

" _Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know" _Lucy was jumping around now, bursting with excitement.

" _I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret" _Some of the people had gotten up and started dancing to the rhythm, all the while Lucy had stepped off the stage and quaked over to dance with Natsu, clearly teasing him with the song. And yet, he loved it!

" _Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives?  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you" _Everyone was jumping and dancing a round by this point. Lucy had pulled Natsu up to the stage with him, and they were both dancing as Lucy continued to sing.

" _Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know" _She now had her finger pointing into Natsu's chest, and he was smiling a wide stupid grin.

" _I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

 _Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)?  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

 _I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)" _she left Natsu alone on the stage and jumped up onto a table, jumping up and down to the beat of the song.

" _I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret"_Lucy rejoined Natsu on stage and had her back against him, while everyone was cheering loudly.

" _Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

 _Who has to know?  
Who has to know?" _She finished the song strong, and was about to turn to face the crowd when Natsu grabbed her, and gave her and pulled her into a strong kiss. She would have let it be a long kiss if it weren't for the total case of PDA.

After they separated, she just stared at him, and the crowd stared at the two of them. She turned to everyone and put a finger to her lips. "Shh!" Natsu couldn't help but laugh at his adorable girlfriend.

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _My sincerest apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I'm running behind on a lot of things. I'm crazy busy (yeah I know. Hard to believe I have a life right?! LOL! Least I can make fun of myself right?) and I've got all this summer homework to finish (four honors classes. You'd think they're trying to either A) ruin my summer or B) kill me. Personally I think it's the second one.) Plus, I write other stories. Two of those are other fanfictions (one yet to be put in this site) but other than that, I write lots of originals. I just started one called "The Inevitable". It's going to be my latest book. Life of a writer is a hectic one! And then there are like two other ones that I'm constantly working on. Plus I write my music. How do I even have time to eat?! (Okay, I admit that was bit dramatic). Anyway, at least this chapter came eventually. Again, I am sorry for the lateness, but I hope you enjoy. Oh and the two songs were Billionaire by Travie Mcoy and Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects._

 _Forever After,_

 _The Author, Madalyn_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _Hello to all of my loyal and new readers! Welcome to chapter seven of my Fanfiction. Now I'm gonna let you in on a little spoiler (I'm a huge fan of spoilers), so if you don't want to hear it then cover your ears (metaphorically of course). Here is the spoiler; this will be a really interesting chapter. Something big is gonna go down. Haha! I bet I got you all excited and then you got all disappointed that it wasn't crazy interesting. Well too bad, still a spoiler. Hehe! Anyway I hope you enjoy! The song in this chapter is one of my very favorite original songs! It's called Guardian Angel! Hope you enjoy!_

 _Forever After,_

 _The Author, Madalyn_

-⊂((・⊥・))⊃-

Natsu had gone off to go do the recording that was left unfinished the previous day, while Lucy decided she would go for a walk. Levy asked if she wanted some company to join her but she politely refused saying 'I just want to think about all that's happened for me'. Levy had said that if she changed her mind to contact her, before leaving with Gajeel.

Lucy had wanted to go to the recording, but was smart enough to realize that she would just break down like last time. So the walk seemed like a good idea.

She was walking down Carters Road, planning on heading back to the old shop to relax a little. As she neared Flintwood, she recalled how she had felt that night. Lucy remembered what it felt like to have Natsu following her. She had been so scared, but this 'stalker' ended up being her savior. Now turning onto Flintwood, she started to get the same feeling, only this one was much darker. She felt a shiver run up her spine, but did her best to swallow her fear. She just kept walking down the pretty much deserted street, watching the sun begin to set and the moon slip over the horizon.

Lucy was only steps away from the shop when a familiar voice spoke out. "Ahh, the little brat!"

Her eyes widened in fear. _That voice. It can't be!_ She thought, struggling to find her bearings. Finally, clutching the sleeves of her sweater, she turned around to see her worst nightmare come to life.

She searched hard for her voice, but nothing came out of her. If you've ever heard of the expression paralyzed in fear, then this may be the first time you're witnessing it first hand.

"You resemble your mother." The man said. He wore a black hat, black coat, black pants, and black boots. His eyes were the same black as before giving him the ultimate demonic appearance.

Lucy took a deep breath and found the voice that had been missing. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard. After I _killed_ your mother, your father seemed to up security, but now that he's gone, you are at your most vulnerable." He delved into his explanation, ending it with a devilish smirk on his face. Lucy wasn't one to be referred to as vulnerable.

She crossed her arms. "You failed to explain how you found me."

"Did I?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. "Fine, I guess I could be nice and explain. You see, me and Aldo know someone who lives out here. They saw you singing in the park. And we would have let you be but you saw what we looked like and we can't have you spilling who we are to the police."

" _Bastard_!" She spat. "You and all your friends! Just a bunch of cold hearted _bastards!"_

The man just laughed at her temper. "You sure have lost your grace. As a debutante, I'd have expected you to be much more reserved."

"Let's get this straight, I am no helpless damsel in distress. I was never meant to be treated as a princess, for I'm not." She had regained most of her courage. Her mother's voice rang in her head repeatedly. _Be brave. Use your courage and be brave._ "I _am_ Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla Heartfilia. Courage and strength are not foreign concepts to me, so if you are looking for a fight, you'll get one!"

"I remember when I killed your mother." Lucy sneered at the devil man. "She sure was brave to make a futile attempt to stand up to me. But you know how that ended for her. _Death._ "

"Shut up! Don't talk about my mother!" Lucy screamed, her hands balled into fists at her sides. "You have no right to even think about her!"

"And _you_ do?" He said, quirking an eyebrow.

Lucy's anger didn't falter but another look accompanied her anger. Confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You just let her die. I may have been her killer, but you, her _daughter,_ left her mother to die!" Lucy chuckled slightly. She had battled that for years. She felt so guilty for her mothers passing, but then those dreams started. Like the one she had the night before. She told her mother how sorry she was and her mother had giggled.

" _My dearest Lucy, you are my daughter. And you were meant to_ live. _And live you will, with me watching over you constantly. I never once blamed you for what happened, and never will I. You were safe and I would die a million times if it meant you were safe."_

Ever since she awoke from that dream, her guilt was gone. She knew it wasn't just a normal dream, but it truly was her mother.

"My mother passed so she could save me. She did what any good mother would have done. My only wish is that I make her proud by _living_ and by being a good daughter." She pointed a finger directly at the man. "But you, you sir, cannot make me feel guilty for something _you_ did!"

"Ugh!" He screamed out a grunt. "You little brat!" He ran towards her and at first Lucy couldn't move her body, frozen in place.

' _Be brave'_ she heard her mother's voice again, and her strength returned. She remembered asking her personal butler, Loke, who was an excellent fighter to train her. He happily obliged, glad to spend time with her. It may have been such a long while ago, but she never stopped practicing.

She was ready in her fighting stance, on her toes. Her fists were held up in the air.

"What's your name!?" She screamed as he approached.

"Kal." He said plainly before he threw a fist directly towards her face. Lucy blocked with her hand, sending a kick right to his gut. This just made Kal extremely angry. He threw another punch, landing it directly on her cheek. She creamed out in pain, but refused to let herself fall. During training, Loke had told Lucy that her legs were her strongest force, so she threw another kick, aiming higher and hitting him across the cheek. But during her kick she let herself open, and after she finished her kick, she received one to her stomach. The wind was knocked out of her as she flew backwards. She landed with a loud 'thump'. He was approaching, preparing to throw another kick to the blond trying to find air, but was soon knocked of his own feet. She looked to see who saved her and there stood Natsu, his eyes determined and strong.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? You _never_ hit someone on the ground!" He screamed, seething with anger.

"Ever heard about how bad guys don't play fair?" Kal spat back.

Natsu gave an annoyed roll of his eyes. "Ever heard good guys always win?"

Kal scoffed in answer. "Are you implying that you're a _good guy_?" He was crossing his arms, making a clear attempt to show his nonexistent superiority. "Cause', I hate to break it to you, but as long as you're protecting this bimbo, you are far from in the right. Perhaps my ways are a little harsh, but at least I am getting rid of the people that shouldn't live."

"And what makes you think you are to decide that!?" He screamed. Lucy could hear all the effort he was putting into not falling into his trap of words.

"Enough!" Lucy finally yelled out. "That's enough! This is my fight! You got that Natsu! _My_ fight. And you!" Her finger straightened towards Kal. "Your fight is with me! So you leave Natsu out of this! You have hurt me long enough, but no more! It's time I stand up for myself! Defeat my past! Defeat _you!_ "

"Big words coming from a rich little brat." Kal laughed in return to her spiel.

Natsu fists and teeth were both clenched. "Why, you little-"

"It's fine Natsu." She said, putting a hand up to stop him. "Like I said, this is my fight."

"I'll admit, you've gained bravery over the years, but," Kal began. "You should really let your boyfriend handle this for you. Unless you'd like to end up like your mother." He wore a smirk that caused Lucy to seethe with anger.

Natsu was finally beginning to realize who this man is, and as much as he knew Lucy wanted to handle it herself, he couldn't let her. She was strong, but this was beyond her league. "Lucy, let me take him." He pleaded.

"No!" She snapped, whipping her head towards him. "No one else is getting hurt because of me! Natsu, please just trust me. Have faith in me, alright?"

Swallowing his fear, he nodded.

"Well I'm so glad the two of you have settled that, but can we get back to our little fight." Kal said, annoyed.

"Yes. Let's finish this." Lucy's voice was steady, calm, _confident._ Her courage gave Natsu complete faith in her. He's always had faith in her, but it was clouded by his worries. But seeing her now, it was like the haze had been lifted and he could finally see her strength and capability. This was Lucy, after all. She had survived alone for years, made it through her father's abuse, coped with all the pains of her past, and so much more. She could handle anything life threw her way. That much, he was sure.

He whispered before backing away. "You got this Luce!" And a smile found its way to her face.

 _I do got this. I have Natsu watching me to make sure I don't get hurt. I have my mom, surely, watching over me. I have myself. That's all I could ever need._ She thought to herself before running at Kal.

Lucy didn't walk out of the fight unscathed. But a split lip and some bruises are a small price to pay for the rush that went through her when she beat Kal. It was more than just winning a fight, rather it was proving something to herself.

As soon as Natsu saw Lucy deliver the final blow, he ran up to her. He threw his arms around Lucy and she squealed in delight.

"Let's get you back to Fairy Tail and get you cleaned up." He grabbed her hand and lifted his foot to start walking, but decided against it and set his foot back down. "I'm really proud of you." He spoke so quietly she barely heard what he said. But Lucy did. And she was smiling because of it.

It wasn't long before they got back to Fairy Tail. Upon entering the building Lucy was bombarded with questions. 'What happened?!' 'Dear God, are you okay!?' 'Who did this?!'

When Levy saw her though she just smiled, ignoring everyone else and said, "I'll bet the other guy walked away with a black eye."

Lucy laughed and it felt so good for her to laugh. "More like he didn't walk away. At least not when we left." Natsu threw into the conversation.

"Wow Lulu! I didn't think you were that strong." Levy chimed.

Natsu draped an arm over Lucy's shoulders. "Strongest girl I know."

"What about Erza?" She looked to her right to see Grey squeezing his way through the crowd.

Natsu winced. "Erza's the scariest, but Luce is by far the toughest."

"I have to agree with Natsu on this, Grey." Appearing next to Grey was the one and only Erza Scarlet.

Lucy laughed at the sight of all of them. "I don't think I'll ever surpass the great Erza!"

"Lucy, it's me who will never surpass you."

She was blushing from her chin to the tips of hers ears. This felt like family and Lucy loved it.

And tomorrow she'll be recording her first song. Natsu told her on the walk home. She knows exactly what song to sing!

⊂((・⊥・))⊃

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _Dang! So I feel like I owe you all a huge apology. So I wrote most of this chapter a while ago, and then completely spaced about it. Yeah I'm not always the brightest. But then I saw in my email that someone reviewed the story asking for another chapter. And my mind was like, BANG! Snap out of it and get back to it! So here it is. The completed chapter. I hope you liked it and I hope it was at least somewhat worth the wait. I barely even remember how my story here goes. Or how the beginning of this chapter goes. So if the end made no sense, it's because it was written at two separate times. Oh! Guess what! I'm over thirty thousand words into my original novel. The plan is that it'll be roughly seventy thousand or so (around three hundred something pages). I'm really proud of it so far and have been working hard on it! Anyhow, I'll try to update sooner this time. I really do feel bad about the wait! I'll try not to do that again! Oh! And FYI, I know the song Guardian Angel didn't show in this chapter. Its going to be in the next one instead!_

 _Forever After,_

 _The Author, Madalyn_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Hello my dear readers! How are you all today? Okay now, aside from our little interview there, I wanted to quickly apologize for my taking a million and one years to update the last chapter. Either way, it's up now and I've gotten a ton more reviews and follows and stuff that have made my day! Thanks a ton for those! Now, I told you in my previous authors note that Guardian Angel, one of my originals, would be in the chapter. But that changed. So now it will be in this chapter! I hope you like it! I guess that's all for now! Enjoy the chapter!_

 _Forever After,_

 _The Author, Madalyn_

⊂ _((_ _・⊥・_ _))⊃_

Natsu went to Lucy's room bright and early to make sure she got ready for her first recording. When he got there he found her wide awake, and already dressed.

"Someone's excited." He stated with a smile.

Lucy was beaming. "More than just excited. I couldn't sleep last night because of it!"

Natsu laughed. "I don't think that's a good thing Luce."

She shrugged. "Maybe not, but I don't mind. I know exactly what song I'm going to sing!"

"Makorav said he was wondering if you would be able to do two songs, because he wants to be able to use them to get you noticed and all."

"I could do that!" She chimed.

Natsu looked nervous, as if he didn't want to say what he was about to. "Can I watch you during your recording? I want to listen in."

She nodded vigorously. "Of course Natsu!" She exclaimed jumping into his arms. "I really want you there!"

"Then I'm there!"

Lucy stood outside of recording room three. She stared through the window. A man with orange hair and a pipe was sitting in the chair in front of all the equipment. In front of him was the booth with a single stool and mic awaiting Lucy.

She sucked in a deep breath and released a shaky one on the way out. Natsu was standing next to her and noticed her nervous energy. "Don't worry Luce. You'll be great! And it's not like you have to be perfect on the first try." She nodded. Natsu was right. There wasn't any reason to freak out.

"Okay. I'm going to go in now." She opened up the door but before walking in she turned back to Natsu. "See you after, okay?"

Natsu gave an eager nod. "See you after Luce! Now knock their socks off."

With another nod she walked into the room just to be met with a cloud of smoke. The man in the chair spun around and smile. "Sorry! Didn't see you there." He said as Lucy coughed up a lung. "Those are some interesting vocal warm ups."

Lucy offered him a sly smirk and walked into the main part of the booth. She sat on the stool and adjusted the mic to her height.

"Just sing whatever song you would like." The man smiled. She finally noticed that his name tag said 'Wakaba'. Interesting name.

She slipped her ukulele out of its case, resting it properly on her lap. She took a deep breath, and began to sing into the mic.

" _Reach up to the stars_  
 _And make a prayer_  
 _Hold your hand high_  
 _Keep it up there_  
 _So much to wish for_  
 _What should I choose_  
 _So much is out there_  
 _So much to lose"_ Her mind drifted away as she continued, each word swaying her thoughts.

 _"So ask God ask God_  
 _If he can find it in his heart_  
 _To send you an angel_  
 _To grant your wish_  
 _So ask God ask God_  
 _If there's anything he can do_  
 _To restore your faith_  
 _To help you think a better way"_ Lucy recalled when she wrote this song. It was a day a year or so back. She felt like she was breaking, as if she couldn't handle everything anymore. Eventually she did precisely as the song said, and she asked God for help. Lucy still isn't so sure if he really did anything but she sure would like to think he did.

" _Wish upon a star_  
 _Ask for your one desire_  
 _The one that lives_  
 _Deep in your heart_  
 _There's so much out there_  
 _So much that can end_  
 _Little can be done_  
 _So wish and wish again_

 _So ask God ask God_  
 _If he can find it in his heart_  
 _To send you an angel_  
 _To grant your wish_  
 _So ask God ask God_  
 _If there's anything he can do_  
 _To restore your faith_  
 _To help you think a better way_

 _Ask the heavens_  
 _Ask the world_  
 _And ask the stars_  
 _But most of all_  
 _Ask God ask God_  
 _And pray and pray and pray_  
 _Ask God ask God_  
 _And pray and pray and pray"_ Tears of joy slipped down her face as she remembered how alone and scared and _defeated_ she had felt. But now she doesn't feel that way. So these tears were happy

" _Oh oo oh-_  
 _Na na_  
 _Oh-_

 _Ask God ask God_  
 _If he can find it in his heart_  
 _To send you an angel_  
 _To grant your wish_  
 _So ask God ask God_  
 _If there's anything he can do_  
 _To restore your faith_  
 _To help you think a better way"_

She finished the song, wiping her cheeks to rid them of her tears. Lucy looked glanced up at Wakaba, a smile dancing on her lips, to find an extreme look of shock and stupefaction on his face.

Her eyes widened in worry. "Was that not okay?"

Quickly, he snapped out of it. Wakaba frantically waved his hands in front of his face, retrieving his fallen pipe from the ground. It had fallen when his mouth gel open in his state of shock. "No no no! That was incredible! More than incredible! You know, your voice, it would sound great with a really good band. I actually some people in mind. Some of our soloists and musicians. I've been suggesting the join a band. They've got the voice for one heck of a solo career, _but_ their voices and musical talents would go great with others. I think your voice completes the one band I've been trying to get together."

Suddenly Natsu bathed through the doors. "Wakaba! Lucy would be a great soloist. No bands needed!"

"Geez Natsu!" He exclaimed. "I didn't say she wasn't a great soloist. All I'm saying is she would be even better in a band."

"Oh really!?" Natsu yelled.

Lucy held up her hand to silence the two. "Actually, a band doesn't sound so bad. It would be nice to feel like I'm part of a family."

A look of sadness appeared on Natsu's face. "Luce, you are part of a family. The Fairy Tail family!"

"But I want a close family. More than just the random people I see in this building." Even as she says this, she still doesn't know if a band is what she truly wants. Family sounds great, but Natsu's right. The friends she has made, aren't they her family.

"Fine, I guess I see what you mean. Being a part of a band is fun, just it can be really… What's the word? Stressful? No. Tiring, draining. Don't get me wrong, I love my band, but God, we push each other's buttons _a lot!_ " Natsu explained and Lucy was unable to suppress her giggle that just bubbled out of her throat. Her giggle made him smile. He liked being the one to make Lucy smile.

"I'll be fine Natsu." She turned to face the smoker. "So Wakaba, her were you thinking for this band?"

"I'm sure you've met some of these people. Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser, and this new guy, Jellal Feenandez." He explained. "Levy has a lovely voice, though it's a little too soft. But she plays excellent piano and keyboard. Juvia rocks out on the bass! Jellal is one of those quiet drummer types, but he has a great voice for low notes!"

Lucy turned to face Natsu when she heard him scoff. "What?" She asked.

He directs his attention to Wakaba, "You honestly think Jellal will want to be in a girl group? It's obvious he feels awkward and shy without being forced to be an outcast."

"If he doesn't like the idea, there are other drummers." Wakaba redirects his gaze back on Lucy. "Just sleep on it Lucy. Okay? I think it could be a great career move."

Lucy gives him a smile and a nod. Honestly, she really does need to think about it. A band sounds great, but she has always been solo. She likes it that way. She wants her friends, but with her on stage? She doesn't know. A band is like a family, but aren't her friends also her family? They don't need a band to know that, right?

"I was suppose to do another song, right?" Lucy asked.

Wakaba nodded, taking another puff of his pipe, blowing the smoke away from Lucy. "Yes, do you have another prepared?"

"Yes I do." She says, and she prepares herself on the stool, propping her ukulele on her lap just right, and positioning the mic into the perfect position once again.

"Whenever you're ready."

Lucy quickly glanced up and saw that Natsu was once again outside the room, waiting for her to begin. She smiled a small smile and began her next song. " _I don't even know your name_  
 _I would never recognize your face_  
 _There's so much I don't know_  
 _To me you're just a ghost_  
 _Just a ghost, a ghost_ " Lucy can remember when she wrote this song so perfectly. Her father had been ignoring her more than usual, and she saw him less and less. It got to the point where it felt like they didn't even know each other.

" _Your soul, so full of it_  
 _Didn't bother to get to know me_  
 _If you were asked to find me_  
 _I'd be just another stranger_  
 _In your eyes_  
 _Because you lived a life of lies_  
 _Lies I never knew_  
 _Didn't have permission too_  
 _Who are you?_ " A question Lucy asked countless times.

"A stranger, a ghost  
That's all you are to me  
A stranger, a ghost  
I never got to see  
Who you were  
Don't know anything you stood for  
You're just another guy  
Even though we are technically, family

 _I don't even know your name_  
 _I would never recognize your face_  
 _There's so much I don't know_  
 _To me you're just a ghost_  
 _Just a ghost, a ghost_ " Tears weren't falling. She knew her eyes were getting misty though so she squeezed them shut, knowing the second she opened them, tears would fall. But she didn't want to cry over the man who didn't care about her.

" _There so much you left to chance_  
 _Because of this awful circumstance_  
 _You gave up on us all_  
 _Never message never call_  
 _And now you're gone_  
 _Our chances are done_  
 _Since you had a hit to the head_  
 _Now I'll never see you again_

 _Oh oh oh oh_  
 _Did you know_  
 _That all I know_  
 _Is what I learned from a news story_  
 _Collecting clocks_  
 _Could have been collecting rocks_  
 _For all I knew_  
 _Then after years of wondering_  
 _I heard of a murder_  
 _To a guy I should have known_  
 _A guy I should have been close, to_  
 _But nope_  
 _He's just a ghost_

 _I don't even know your name_  
 _I would never recognize your face_  
 _There's so much I don't know_  
 _To me you're just a ghost_  
 _Just a ghost, a ghost_

 _I don't even know if you're sane_  
 _These tears I shed are such a waste_  
 _This isn't I choose I would have chose_  
 _To never haven't gotten to know_  
 _This guy who's now just a ghost_  
 _Just a ghost, a ghost_  
 _You're just a ghost to me_ " She had kept her eyes pinched shut for the whole song. Perhaps a tear had slipped out and Lucy hadn't realized. She was so distracted. She knew it was just her mind, but her father was right there. His perfect image. It was him. She stared into her mind, and the image of him just smiled and nodded at her. It was like an apology, a hug, an 'I love you', and an 'I'm proud of you' all at once. And the floodgates didn't need open eyes to spill out. So finally she freely let all her tears fall. Opening her eyes, she saw a blurry Natsu walking into the room wearing a small, proud smile on his face. Walkable was messing with the sound board.

"That was beautiful, Luce." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "You don't need a band to sound beautiful, to be beautiful, or to be a part of our family. All of us, we are your family." Natsu lets out a sigh, pulling back from the embrace slightly. "Now I'm not trying to sway your decision, just give you the facts. I will support whatever decision you make. Either way, you're my wonderfully beautiful and talented, _Luce_. Don't _ever_ forget that."

"I won't." And with that, more tears fell.

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _Huh? I took forever to update again, didn't I? And I didn't showcase the song "Guardian Angel". I will eventually. But I was looking at it and I decided it needs some work! But the songs used in this chapter are both originals. The first one is called "Ask God" by me of course. If you would ever like to use my songs, and want to credit me so you're not plagiarizing or anything, just message me! The second song is titled, "A Ghost" by, once again, me. By the way, "A Ghost" is actually a super personal song that just so happened to fit Lucy's situation. That song was written following the murder of my grandpa, whom I never met, a month or so ago. I did not attend the funeral, nor did my parents. My grandma and my aunt did and that's it. My uncles didn't. Every word of that song is true. The reason I'm saying this is because, not that I've had anyone say any hater like stuff, but if anyone feels like being a jerk today, leave that song out of it. Please and thank you!_

 _Also, I wanted to let you guys know that I officially have four Nalu Fanfictions up. Three of them are AU's. I have a big one on the way. Oh! And… My novel, "Gazer" is almost finished! Once it's finished I'm going to work on getting it published! It's my best work ever! So wish me luck!_

 _Forever After,_

 _The Author, Madalyn_

 **P.S. ~ I barely checked over this chapter; therefore I apologize for any and all errors.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Hello all my wonderful readers! Okay, so if you look at the author's note in the first chapter, you'll see that I said that I would_ _ **not**_ _have one of these lengthy (and possibly annoying) author's notes every single chapter. Well, it appears that I flat out lied! Hehe! Gotta love me! Anyway, I wanted to thank all of you who favorited or followed or reviewed or just read. But I must say, those reviews made my day. To the person who compared my story to 'rich fudge' I have to say, thank you! That is the feeling I want to give you all! The person who wrote, what I'm pretty sure constitutes as a page long review, that was actually helpful! I really appreciate constructive criticism! It helps a ton! And plus, you complimented my work at the same time! So thanks a bunch! A few of you gave me ideas, etc…_

 _Anyway, just thanks!_

 _Oh, and a super special thanks to the person who complimented my song lyrics! I don't share them with lots of people so it's nice to hear that they aren't terrible._

 _Forever after,_

 _The Author, Madalyn_

 **P.S.~ So I know some of you are interested in hearing about my novel, so I have decided to give an amazing update. If you have no interest (sad author moment for me) then just skip past all the bold. Now if you are sticking around, then you will be happy to hear my novel is finished!** _ **Gazer**_ **is done! Well, except the fact that I still have to edit it, find a literary agent, and, you know, get the thing published. Oh and I will happily say that my writing for my own stories is much better than my fanfiction writing (sorry…) Now, for those of you who are like me and when their curiosity is peaked, they need answers to their questions, I'm going to answer the most basic one.**

 **Question: What is your novel about?**

 **Answer: So I don't really want to bore you with a huge long summary, so I am just going to keep it simple.** _ **Gazer**_ **is about a seventeen year old girl, Kenya Orteka, who is missing one of her senses. She is not deaf, though she does use sign language. Have you guessed it yet? She is mute. Yep, no voice. This is due to her super sucky vocal chords. Anyhow, after hitting a breaking point with the mistreatment by her peers, she runs away. She leaves her home and with her is an insanely annoying guy. So, blah blah blah, stuff goes down. ~~~**

 **If you guys want a better answer or have any other questions, then PM me and I will mention them in the next chapter, answering in good detail. But that's all for now! See ya!**

⊂ _((_ _・⊥・_ _))⊃_

"So Luce, what do you think you're gonna do about this whole band idea?" Natsu asked Lucy as they leisurely walked back to the cafeteria for some food. Right after her recording Natsu began complaining about the fact that all he'd had so far that day was breakfast. And it was only like 11:30…

Lucy heaved a sigh. "I'm not sure. It sounds like a good idea, but, I don't know." She walked through the doors that Natsu politely held open for her. After shrugging her shoulders, she said, "Maybe I should meet the people Wakaba mentioned. You know, see if I even like them."

Natsu brought a finger up to his chin, posing in a thoughtful position. "Sounds like good idea. Here, come with me, I know where we can find some of them."

Soon enough, food was forgotten (yeah, Natsu forgot about _food_ ) and Natsu was dragging Lucy all through the bustling room. He held her hand as took her with him, and for some reason, the touching made her blush. It's not like hand holding is that big a deal. Hell, half the time, friends hold hands!

He stopped in front of his band's table. Why he had to drag her here like the world was ending, she had no idea. Every member of Dragon Slayer threw up a hand, offering there own greetings towards her.

"Lu!" Levy chimed sitting besides Gajeel. Gajeel just grunted at the high pitched tone of her voice. Seeing Levy just reminded Lucy of the sad song she had sang that day in the studio. The lyrics were still engrained in her mind.

" _I'm oh so close_

 _And yet you're so far_

 _Why do you have to_

 _Make this so hard_

 _I can only be_

 _This version of me._

…

 _Darling, next to me-"_

Those lyrics were clearly so personal. And as Levy had sang them, the emotion had obviously been pain and hope, mixed together like a pretty jacked up salad. Lucy waved to everyone, walking over to Levy. The idea of being in a band with her was actually quite appealing. She sure knew how to sing, and damn her songs were good. Her piano, too!

"Levy can we go talk in private for a minute? I have something I want, slash, need to discuss with you." ( _ **Super Quick Author's Note:**_ _Yes, it may seem weird that I spell out the slash, but that's just my writing. My author's style!_ _ **Now back to your regularly scheduled story**_ )

Levy beamed at the blonde. "Of course, Lu!" Levy grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her off to an empty table. She looked back at Lucy, "This private enough?"

"Yeah, this will do just fine." Lucy said, her voice traced with nervous energy. _Why am I nervous_? She asked herself. The answer was something she simply didn't know.

Levy's smile didn't falter. "So what did you need Lu?"

Somehow, the fact that Levy talked to Lucy so kindly, as if they had know each other for eons, made Lucy grin. "Well, I had my first recording today, and-"

Levy cut her off, "Oh! Really Lu! That's fantastic!" She said as she jumped at Lucy, enveloping her in a full on hug. It was impossible to fight off the sunshine smile that sprang to her face.

"Thanks Lev!" She sang, trying out the nickname, and finding that she liked the sound of it. "Anyway, while I was in there, Wakaba, I think that's his name anyway, told me that he had this good idea for a band-"

Once again, Levy completely interrupted her. "Ahh… I see. I wouldn't worry about that too much Lu. He wanted me to join band when I first showed up. But he had no one for me." Levy then sighed. "Although, perhaps a band would benefit my career." She mumbled, talking to herself more than to Lucy.

"Well that's the thing. He had, uh, ideas, for my band members." Levy quirked a brow, oblivious to where Lucy was going with this. "And, one of the people that he mentioned was you, Levy. He seems to have mapped out the whole band in his head."

Levy's eyes widened, and her smile grew ten times as big as before. "Seriously Lu!? Oh, for once, a good idea pops out of that old smoker!" She squealed.

"So, you want to do it?" Lucy asked, her voice hesitant.

"Want?" Levy asked. "I'd _love_ to do it Lu!" By now, ninety percent of the lunchroom stared at the overly excited two. But, oddly, Lucy couldn't care less. Levy, a girl Lucy saw as a possible best friend, actually wanted to do a band with her. She smiled at the blue haired girl, her smile being bright like a morning star. "So who are the other members Wakaba had in mind?"

"Juvia and Jellal." Lucy stated.

Levy bit her lip, as if thinking the whole group over. "I'm not sure if Erza would be cool with Jellal being in an all girl group, besides him. I know he wouldn't mind so much, but Erza can snap pretty easily. But it wouldn't hurt to mention it to him, and you know, see if he even wants to do it."

Lucy's brows furrowed. "Erza and this Jellal guy are dating?"

Levy shook her head from side to side. "No, but they knew each other as kids, and it's obvious they like each other. But Erza, she won't saying anything. Believe it or not, she can be kind of shy. And when she blushes, oh, it's so _cute_. But don't tell her I said that!" Levy sweat dropped in fear of the scarlet haired she-devil. "Jellal won't say anything, because, well, I don't know why. He seems to act like he's guilty about something. But I never asked him about. Although, I must say, my curiosity is peaked."

"You sound like bookworm, Lev." Lucy said, not sure how to respond to her friends ramble.

"Well…" Levy trails off, before grinning like a love struck idiot. "I am! I love reading!"

Lucy just stared at her, unblinking. That was, until finally, her eyes burned. "Seriously?!" She squealed. "Me too!"

"Awesome! And you like to write to, right?" She asked. "I mean, the other day, Natsu was singing some song, and it was so pretty! He said it was one of yours!"

Lucy nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, mainly songs though. I mean, I'm working on a novel, but, you know."

"Can I be the first to read it?!" Levy spit out the words like she couldn't possibly hold them in any longer.

Lucy didn't know what to say. "Uh… Sure." She finally managed to get the words out.

"Hey, let's go talk to Juvia!" Levy said, retrieving Lucy's hand and pulling her towards the cafeteria exit. Lucy was in shock at how well this girl could jump from topic to topic.

As they almost reached the exit, Natsu shouted over to them. "Hey, Luce, where are you guys going?!"

"To talk with Juvia! I'll see you later Natsu!" She shouted back, blowing him a kiss with her free hand. She was slightly disappointed when he didn't do the whole, catching the invisible kiss, routine. But then again, if he had, it would have been weird. So she just turned around, allowing Levy to drag her to wherever she was taking her.

"Juvia!" Levy called, knocking on door number one multiple times. We stood in the same hall that my room is in. _That's right,_ Lucy thinks, _Mira said Levy, Juvia, and I are the only three in this hall._ "Juvia!" Levy banged her fist against the door.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Levy just barely stopped her hand from hitting Juvia in the face. They both stood there in complete and utter shock. Juvia's eyes were red, puffy, and swollen as if she was attacked by a swarm of bees that only cared for her eyes.

"Juvia…" Lucy was at a loss for words. She had never really gotten to know Juvia. So what do you say to a person you hardly know, that's crying? 'It's okay.' 'It'll all be alright.' Or even the classic, 'Don't worry.'

Lucy was completely unable to decide on any of these so she simply just looked down. One of her shoes was untied, but she didn't bother bending down to tie the laces.

"Juvia, are you, are you okay?" Levy seemed to choke on her words, worried for her friend.

"Grey," was all Juvia could squeak out of her clearly pained throat, for the word was rough.

Levy stared in shock. Juvia always refers to Gray as her love, or her darling Grey, or Grey-sama. "What'd he do?" She asked, her tone slightly angry.

Tears slowly outlined her cheekbones, managing to make her cheeks look hollow and sunken in. "He, Grey-Sa-. Grey told Juvia that he doesn't like Juvia. And that he never will. And that he thinks that what Juvia thought was her way of showing him she cared, is just annoying." She finally bursts out in tears, and some part of Lucy cries for and with her.

"I'm sorry Juvia." Levy said after a while of the only noise in the hallway being Juvia's sobs. "I'll talk to him, okay?"

Juvia nods, while Levy and Lucy take their leave. Although, Lucy couldn't help but constantly look back at the crying girl, whom had now stood. She went back into her room, closing the door, yet, even through the door, her pain-filled sobs could be heard.

"What now Lev?" Lucy asked, turning her attention to Levy.

"We'll have to worry about all this band buisness tomorrow. I need to go find Grey." She said, and Lucy could have sworn she heard her mutter something like, "I'm going to kill him for hurting her!" But she couldn't be sure.

Lucy said her goodbyes to Levy,and she began walking back to the cafeteria, assuming Natsu was still pigging out on an insane amount of , she didn't make it to the cafeteria in a real smooth way, Just ten steps from the door, she ran smack dab into someone end fell. When she glanced up at the person, she saw a few noticeable features. Dark blue hair, a pale complexion similar to her own, and a red tattoo all around his right eye.

"I'm sorry." The guy says in a rather quiet tone. "I wasn't looking where I was going." Lucy couldn't help but notice how deep his voice was, and how remorseful his voice was.

"Don't worry about it!" Lucy smiled in an attempt to cheer him up. He offered her a small grin, but Lucy wasn't so easily fooled. She stuck her hand out, "I'm Lucy!"

"Jellal."

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Alright, so sucky version of a cliffhanger, but… yeah. Best you're gonna get. And, don't complain! I have you two chapters in two days! I mean, how could I not!? WIthin one day, twenty-four hours after I uploaded chapter eight, I got five reviews. All them asked for a quick upload. How could I not oblige? Remember, if you have any questions, just PM me! Oh, and please reveiw! Not because I want my story to be popular, but because, I like the feedback you guys give. That and when I see more reviews, it motivates me to upload sooner._

 _Forever After,_

 _The Author, Madalyn_

 _ **P.S.~ I apologize for any errors**_


	10. This story isn't Over!

To My Dearest Readers,

Hello! Its been a while since I updated, huh? I'm sorry about that! Anyhow I am writing this note to tell you all something extremely important. To all of you who enjoy this story, you can continue reading it. I am transferring this fan-fiction over to Wattpad. Its just easier for me to have all my stories on the same platform. Also, I am debating on possibly rewriting the most recent chapter. I don't know... Either way, if you would like to find this fan-fiction on Wattpad, you can look up either A) Sing Like An Angel, Shine Like A Star: A Nalu Fanfiction B) mmdelphine4 (my username) or C) Madalyn Delphine Muzzey (My name which is linked to my account). If you look up the second or third option then just go to my page and it shouldn't be hard to find the story. Also, if you cannot get Wattpad for some reason and are just dying to continue reading my story, then PM me and we can figure something out. I will likely be doing this same process for my other fan-fiction.

Now, I would seriously like to thank the plethora of people that have read, commented, favorited, or followed this story! I really hope you all continue reading this on Wattpad. Also, on Wattpad since its much less of a hassle to upload new chapters, I'll upload a new one every Sunday! Yay! Plus you can read all my original stories (one of them one a Wattpad contest!). Anyway, love you all!

Forever After,

The Author, Madalyn Delphine Muzzey


	11. Continue?

_**Hey Guys! Oh my god, I have not been on this site in so long, but I was checking out my stories, seeing if the number of reads increased or not (Cause I'm a curious person and what not). As I was doing so, I saw the review button, and wanted to smile and laugh, so yep, I clicked on it. After reading the reviews, I was wondering if I should continue the story on here. Not continue so much as post the recent chapters! That way, all my lovely readers on here can read! Anyhow, I need at least one person to tell me to do this. If no one does, then obviously there isn't THAT much interest in my story, and my efforts would be pointless. Soooo, yeah, that's all for now!**_

 _ **Forever After,**_

 _ **Madalyn Delphine Muzzey**_


	12. Chapter 10

_**Authors Note:**_

 _Oh my god, in a single night I received several replies, as well as one that I am gonna have taken down cause I don't want disrespectful bible preaching on my story. Anyhow, thank you to those who started following my story, as well as told me to continue. And so, I will be posting the chapters one at a time over the next two weeks. Moreover, as new chapters are written, I will be sure to post them shortly after they are on Wattpad. If you want to be able to read the updates sooner, then this story, along with other NALU stories of mine (and some originals), then just search it up on Wattpad. Otherwise, you will be recieving chapter updates on here!_

 _Anyhow, please enjoy this chapter!_

"You're Jellal?!" Lucy asked, astonished that she managed to simply run into him.

"Yes..." He responded slowly, a confused tone to his voice. He furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes squinting. "Do you know of me?"

Lucy shook her head at a rapid speed, "Sorry! Oh, that must have sounded so creepy of me!" She giggled nervously at her own crazy antics. "And to answer your question, not so much. I've, uh, heard of you. From Wakaba."

"Why would Wakaba tell you anything about me?"

Lucy scratched the back of her neck. "Uh, well, he didn't say much about you. Really, he just told me your instrument choice. Besides that, I didn't even know what you looked like." Lucy placed a finger to her chin, thinking for a moment. "Well, Levy also told me a tad about you. But I don't think you want to know what she said."

Jellal raises a curious brow. "Please, do tell."

"I'd rather not." Lucy giggled uncomfortably (Super Quick Author's Note: For some reason I originally typed in Lewis instead of Lucy! LoL XD! Now back to your regularly scheduled story).

Jellal heaved a heavy sigh. "As you wish."

"Although, I really need to talk to you about-" Lucy was cut off by the sound of a slap just inside the dining hall. Jellal gave Lucy a look, she nodded, and they went inside the large space.

Lucy saw Levy with puffed out cheeks as she stared at Grey. Grey's cheek had a red hand print on it that looked to slowly be bruising. She ran over and stared at the two, completely awestruck by Levy's action. She's more bad-ass than Lucy originally gave her credit for.

"You idiot!" Levy shouted, causing anyone in the guild who was still talking to shut up. "How could you be such a jerk! She cares about you more than anyone else!"

Grey just stares at Levy, bewilderment written on his face.

"She's a complete mess because of you! The girl's balling her eyes out!" Levy had her fists ready at her sides. "What made you think you could hurt Juvia like that!"

"I wasn't trying to hurt her..." Grey whispered in a barely audible tone. "I just, I wanted her to leave me alone for once! I'm sorry!"

"What the hell did you do to her, you pervy popsicle!?" Gajeel growled, feeling overprotective of his long time friend.

Grey had his head hung low, disappointed in himself. "I was really upset. Today, its the anniversary of Ur's death, and Juvia was just being so clingy. I just wanted to be left alone! So I yelled at her..."

Lucy was only a few feet away from the argument, so when she asked, "Ur?" Natsu was able to her her.

Although, Lucy was certainly not the only one confused. Some of the other newer members of Fairy Tail Records also had looks of confusion on their faces. "Ur was Greys teacher, before. She passed away when protecting Grey one night, and afterwards he came hear. To him, Ur was like an adoptive mother that he only had for a short time, but in that short time, she taught him everything he knows about music."

Lucy didn't know what to say, "Wow..."

"Thats still not a good reason for hurting Juvia like that! You should have just explained that you needed to be alone! You handled it all wrong!" Levy yelled at him.

"Levy, you need to calm down." Said two boys whom Lucy didn't know quite yet. One had orange hair that spiked like crazy, and the other had a weird, slick hair style.

Gajeel growled at the two. "Haven't I told you to leave Levy alone." He sounded jealous, and Lucy couldn't stifle the giggle that bursted from her lips. Gajeel being jealous was just too cute!

"Not now, you three!" Levy shouted, facing the three idiots. She turned back to Grey, but wasn't given the opportunity to speak.

Grey stood from where he sat, smiled weakly, and spoke, "I will go and talk to her. Thank you, Levy, for smacking some sense into me."

Levy looked to be at a loss for words. "Ah, uh, yes, of course, uh, anytime."

As Grey walked away, Lucy waltzed behind her blue haired friend. "This may be a bad time, but I seem to be pretty awkward around this Jellal guy; therefore, I could really use your help."

Levy turned around, a wide grin now on her face. "You found him?" Lucy gave her a nod. "Then where is he? We'll go talk to him right now."

Lucy turned around, pointing to where he had been standing. "He's right th-" Lucy froze, realizing she was pointing to nothing but a bunch of hair. "What?! Where'd he go?!" She shouted, running over to the cafeteria doors and looking out into the hallway.

"Who are you looking for Luce?" Natsu asked appearing at her side.

"Jellal. He was just here!" SHe said, gesturing with her hands as to where he was standing. Both Levy and Natsu laughed at how worked up Lucy was. "What is it?"

"Well, you see Lu, Jellal is an expert Houdini! He's always disappearing then reappearing." Levy explained, laughing the whole time.

Natsu nodded, laughing along with Levy. "Its true Luce. You don't see much of that guy in a single week! Unless you're Erza that is!" Natsu dropped his voice to a quiet whsiper. "She gets special treatment~"

"Careful Natsu!" Levy hissed. "If Erza manages to hear you, we're both dead." They both shiver at the idea of Erza being mad at them. "AH! Don't get me killed Natsu!"

"Is Erza really that scary?" Lucy asked.

They both nodded in unison, and Natsu spoke in a frightened tone. "She's like a monster! When she gets mad, she could probably knock down five mountains! Clear from the face of the Earth!"

"Natsu, that's a bit of an exaggeration." Levy stated with a roll of her eyes. "If anything, she's more like a warden in a prison. She's scary, but human."

Lucy nodded her head, "I see."

"Anyway, if you happen to see him again Lu, let me know. For now, I think Gajeel wants me."

"Oh~" Lucy hummed making Levy blush.

"Yeah Luce," Natsu sang into her ear, hugging her from behind, "Lets leave them to go do whatever they so choose, and you and I~ can have some alone time of our own~." Lucy felt as her face began to burn and turn countless shades of red. Natsu chuckled, noticing the blush that was reaching the tips of her ears.

Levy just giggled as she waved goodbye, running back to Gajeel.

"Come on Luce, lets go~" Natsu hummed, grabbing hold of Lucy's hand and dragging her out of the cafeteria.

Lucy's face was getting redder by the second. "Where are we going Natsu?"

"To your room!" Natsu cheered, as if it were totally obvious.

Lucy's face went darker than Erza's deep scarlet red hair. My room?! What are we going to do in my room?! That?! No way! Natsu cant have that in mind! Lucy thought to herself, her mind freaking out.

Soon enough, they were at the door to Lucy's room. Stepping inside, Natsu ran over to the bed, Lucy's nerves spiking.

He threw some of the pillows on to the floor randomly, then started stripping the bed of the blankets and sheets. Lucy sweat-dropped, fear and anxiety swirling through her body.

Natsu turned around to face Lucy, smiling brightly like a child, his arms full of pillows and blankets.

"Lets make a blanket fort Luce!"

Why did I think this dense idiot would say anything else?


End file.
